


Book 1: L'ombre De La Dame

by fly_freebird



Series: Eyes of Entities [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bit of gay, Angst, Blood, Darkness, Emo, F/F, F/M, Gore, Lots of confusion, also posted on Wattpad, forgive my spelling and grammar, has a sequel, looooots of violence soory not soory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fly_freebird/pseuds/fly_freebird
Summary: "Chloe: You know what? Your "old man" couldn't even stand up straight because of his weight. And your stupid mother couldn't stand up straight because of her skinny Chinese chicken legs!The whites of Marinette's eyes turn black. Her pupil becomes a white slit in the middle of her eye.Marinette: I'm sorry, what?Chloe: Skinny. Chinese. Chicken. Legs!The whole class watches as Marinette tenses and gets up, including Alya, Nino, and Adrien. She growls.Chloe: Growling like a kitty cat? What are you gonna do about it, Maribrat?Marinette: You have no idea what I can do...Marinette feels Tikki bump against her inside her bag. Her eyes turn back to normal. She sits back down.Marinette: Chloe, learn to leave people alone. I don't think you would like to have your parents insulted."Marinette has a secret. And this time, it's not her identity.





	1. The Beginning's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which secrets are revealed and the beginning comes to a close.

Intro: Shadows. They are everywhere. In the absence of light, there are shadows, in the presence of light, there are shadows. In the corners of our room, in the corners of our mind. There's one behind you right now, smirking at you as you continue. The moth to the flame? Well, there's a shadow there too. Look around you. Did you know there are shadows inside of you too?

**Marinette:** Goodbye, Alya!

_Marinette walks out of the school courtyard and sighs._

**Marinette: **Tikki, will I ever be confident enough to confess to Adrien?

**Tikki:** Just wait, Marinette! The time will come and everything will be fine!

_They hear an explosion in the distance._

**Marinette: **Tikki, you know what we have to do.

**Marinette: **Tikki, spots on!

_Ladybug lands on a rooftop. She hears a soft thud behind her._

**Ladybug:** Nice to see you arrived, Cat.

**Cat Noir: **It's always nice to see you M'Lady.

_He kisses her hand. She pulls away._

**Ladybug:** We should probably fight the Akuma, Cat. No time for messing around!

_She leaps off. Cat Noir follows._

_One Akuma battle later..._

**Ladybug** and **Cat Noir:** Pound it!

**Ladybug:** I should go, au revoir!

**Cat Noir:** A bien tot, M'Lady.

_Ladybug leaps off towards her house. She detransforms once she lands on her balcony. She sighs._

**Marinette:** *sarcastically* Good night Papa, Maman.

**Tikki: ***frowning* Marinette, maybe you should tell someone. It's not good to keep something like this a secret.

**Marinette:** Why should I tell anyone? So those news reporters can come rummaging through our home like last time? Yeah, that won't happen again.

**Tikki:** I meant someone who you can trust. Alya and Nino have been trying to come over but you wouldn't let them in fear of them finding your parents' dead bodies! Don't think they haven't noticed you lately. It isn't healthy for you to bottle yourself up like this.

**Marinette:** I wish I could disagree with you, but your adorable face won't let me otherwise. I-I'll tell them later.

_A tear slips down her cheek. She wipes it away._

**Tikki:** Marinette..?

**Marinette: **I won't try and get revenge, Tikki. No one knows who Hawkmoth is, anyways. Or where he is. He must have done it so the attention from him turns to the murderer of my parents. And then he'll take Cat Noir's and my miraculous. Not happening.

_Tikki breathes a sigh of relief._

**Tikki: **Just remember, you have me. And Alya and Nino and Adrien. They will be your family when you don't have one. And that's now, isn't it?

_Tikki hugs Marinette's cheek._

**Tikki:** Let's go sleep, okay?

_Marinette nods._

_Next day at school..._

**Chloe:** You're such a loser, Marinette! How do people even put up with you?

**Marinette:** Your words have no effect, Chloe, stop trying.

_Chloe scowls._

**Chloe:** I think you should stop trying to act tough. You're just a weakling on the inside, brat!

**Marinette:** What was that? My ears have been on "nonsense proof" mode.

**Chloe:** I don't think my daddy would like to hear that!

**Marinette:** You think I'm afraid of your old man? Sadly, you're mistaken.

**Chloe:** You know what? Your "old man" couldn't even stand up straight because of his weight. And your stupid mother couldn't stand up straight because of her skinny Chinese chicken legs!

_The whites of Marinette's eyes turn black. Her pupil becomes a white slit in the middle of her eye._

**Marinette:** I'm sorry, what?

**Chloe:** Skinny. Chinese. Chicken. Legs!

_The whole class watches as Marinette tenses and gets up, including Alya, Nino, and Adrien. She growls._

**Chloe: **Growling like a kitty cat? What are you gonna do about it, Maribrat?

**Marinette:** You have no idea what I can do...

_Marinette feels Tikki bump against her inside her bag. Her eyes turn back to normal. She sits back down._

**Marinette:** Chloe, learn to leave people alone. I don't think you would like to have your parents insulted.

_During class..._

**Alya:** Girl, are you okay?

**Marinette:** Fine. Totally fine.

**Alya:** Okay...

_Later at home..._

**Tikki:** Marinette.

**Marinette:** I know, Tikki. I slipped. But I was still in control.

**Tikki:** Please be careful, Mari. These Entities are dangerous things. Especially in the mind of a Miraculous Wielder.

_Marinette looks down._

**Marinette:** I promise I will be in control. I've been fighting them. I... I won't fail you.

_Tikki brings Marinette's chin up._

**Tikki:** You'll be fine. Let's do your homework.

**Marinette:** *smiling* Okay.

_A flash of light suddenly zooms by the window. Marinette looks out and sees what seems like a superhero._

**Volpina:** I am Volpina, and I will save all of you!

_Marinette looks around in confusion, wondering what the Parisians could be saved from. Then she sees a gigantic meteor hurtling in her direction. She quickly transforms._

**Marinette: **Tikki, spots on!

(I kinda don't want to explain what happens between the fight, because i'm assuming whoever's reading this already watched the episode volpina, so i'm just going to skip straight to this part:)

**Ladybug:** I knew there was something wrong with you.

**Volpina:** Hah, took you long enough. Now give me your miraculous or that building gets destroyed.

_Volpina points to a building in the near distance._

**Ladybug:** You wouldn't...

**Volpina:** I would!

_Volpina makes an illusion of the building crumbling. Ladybug grits her teeth and takes off her earrings._

**Ladybug:** Here's what you want, take them!

_She throws her earrings and Volpina catches them. Volpina stops the illusion._

**Marinette: **It-It was an illusion?!!

**Volpina: **Better luck next time, sweetie.

_Volpina jumps off. Marinette bangs her fist against the wall._

**Marinette: **I have to get Tikki back. No matter what it takes...

Remember what I said about shadows? That they're everywhere? That they are hiding in every square inch of your mind? There's something I didn't tell you. You're listening? Okay. Shadows can grow. Oh, so surprising! Wow! Don't be so cocky, that's not the important thing. Sometimes, they can over_shadow_ your mind. Your soul. Hah, see what I did there? Well, look what happens when they do.

_Marinette knows she is losing some control, but she doesn't care. She lets the Entities flood her. She blinks. She opens her eyes, and they are black with a white slit. She transforms. A black suit with ancient markings appears over her body and black ribbons trail from her shoulders to the ground. She cocks her head to the side and grins._

**Marinette:** ... no matter what I do.

_She runs off, following the path Volpina had taken. Cat Noir had watched her turn into another self. A shadow self. He has not seen her detransform from Ladybug to Marinette, however. He goes to stop Marinette, for he fears the worst._

_Marinette has caught up to Volpina, who stops to catch her breath on the rooftop of a building. She leaps over her and lands in front of her._

**Volpina:** And who are you?

**Marinette:** I don't know, who am I? I am here for the miraculous.

**Volpina: ***smirking* You think I'm gonna give it to you?

**Marinette:** Oh, I know you will. *makes a fist* Cataclysm.

_Cat Noir watches, in shock._

**Marinette: **You can give me the miraculous, or I can take it from you. You don't want me to take it from you.

**Volpina:** We'll see.

**Marinette:** If you're being cocky, I won't take it. One touch, _petite merde_, on this roof, just one touch. It will come crashing down, killing you and whoever's inside it. I'll give you five seconds.

**Marinette:** Five, four, three, two...

**Marinette: **One!

_Marinette reaches down to touch the roof but Cat Noir quickly stops her with his staff. She looks at him. During this time, Volpina runs away. Marinette goes off in pursuit of her. Cat Noir sighs, because he knows he can't stop her. He can only follow._

_Marinette snaps her fingers and a greyish dome forms around Volpina. Volpina bangs against it._

**Volpina:** You're not going to use a Cataclysm?

**Marinette:** If Cat Noir does not wish it, I will not. Hand over the earrings.

**Volpina:** In your dreams.

**Marinette: **We can do this all day. Or probably in a matter of minutes. That dome will shrink. You can die a slow, painful death or you can give me the miraculous. It's a simple decision, really.

_Volpina glares at her. Marinette glares back. Volpina knows that there would be no way of getting out of this, so she gives in. Marinette makes a little window in the dome and takes her earrings. But she quickly snatches Volpina's necklace, which was uncalled for. The Cataclysm she intended to use before was still there, and she uses it to break the necklace. The Akuma that flies out of it is soon in Marinette's fist. When she lets go, the Akuma is purified. Volpina turns back into Lila._

**Lila:** Who are you? I thought Ladybug and Cat Noir would be here.

_Marinette glares at Lila._

**Marinette:** ... Umbra. And I don't think I'll be coming back.

_Umbra leaves. Cat Noir arrives._

**Cat Noir:** Hello.

**Lila: **You? What are you doing here?

**Cat Noir:** What's your address?

**Lila:** You won't get me with that, kitten.

**Cat Noir: **I'm not flirting with you. You're not the "fox superheroine" anymore, clearly you can't get off this place. I'm taking you home. *in a lower voice* Though I'd rather not... So what is your address?

**Lila:** Hmph!

_Cat Noir half-carries Lila back to her home. Meanwhile at Marinette's home..._

**Marinette: **Tikki!

**Tikki:** That was a very dangerous thing you did.

**Marinette: **I was still in control.

**Tikki:** Barely. I felt those Entities and though I was sucked in the miraculous, I fought them. When you looked back at Cat Noir, that's when I fought a tendril that was trying to take over the last bit of your mind.

**Marinette:** I couldn't leave Cat Noir alone. Even if he got my miraculous he wouldn't know who to give it to. I had to take a risk, Tikki. If I didn't, Lila would still be Volpina and destroy the city. She might have taken Cat's miraculous too. I couldn't take that chance.

**Tikki:** You were brave. I'm sorry.

**Marinette: **It's okay. I'll feed you and then I'll do my homework. Okay?

**Tikki:** *smiling* Okay!

Don't bother trying to ask me what Marinette is thinking. You'll find out soon enough, _ma cherie_. Until we meet again.


	2. Closing Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all are dense and self-consciousness is a fiend.

Ah, so we meet again. I'd love to say I missed you, but... Let's talk about that later. You want to know about your favorite little superheroine, don't you? Can't blame you. Shall we continue?

**Marinette: ***thinking* Could things have gone differently? Could I have saved Tikki without this big risk? Could-could...

_Marinette's thoughts are interrupted with a particularly loud ping. Against her better judgement, she picks up her phone to see what it is._

**Alya:** *through text* Girl, you have _got _to check the news RIGHT NOW! This is _so_ going on the Ladyblog!

**Marinette:** Sure, I'll check it out :)

_Marinette turns her attention from her homework to her computer. She feels like she knows what this is about. A sinking feeling forms in her stomach._

**Nadja:** It's Nadja Chamack! This event was in one word, amazing. Or, if one could say, _miraculous_? Today a new superhero has joined the team, or is it a supervillain? Here we see a shadowy figure who claims herself to be Umbra, as shown in a video a witness has sent us. She single handedly takes down the akumatized victim, Volpina, with what seems to be Cat Noir's and Carapace's powers. She then purifies the Akuma with Ladybug's power, but in turn takes Ladybug's miraculous. Who is Umbra, under the mask? Will we see her again? But most importantly, what will she do next? This is Nadja Chamack.

_Marinette closes her computer._

**Marinette: **I knew this was going to happen, Tikki. I'm so stupid...

**Tikki:** Don't put yourself down, Marinette. You may have tried your luck but you did the right thing.

**Marinette: **But what if they don't think that way? What if they think I'm a villain, along with Hawkmoth? What if they don't trust me? What if-

**Tikki:** Marinette, relax. Everything will be okay in the end and if it's not okay, it's not the end.

**Marinette: **Point being that it's not okay...

_Marinette hears a thump on her roof. She opens the hatch above her, knowing who it is that was waiting outside._

**Cat Noir:** Can I come inside?

**Marinette:** Of course...

_Cat Noir follows Marinette inside. She fakes a smile, but Cat Noir sees past that. Marinette sits on her chair._

**Marinette:** So, what brings you here?

**Cat Noir:** I wanted to make sure you were okay. You saw the news, I assume.

_Marinette let's her smile drop._

**Marinette: **I did. But why did you check to see if I was okay?

**Cat Noir:** Because I know who Umbra is... it's you, isn't it?

**Marinette:** Yeah...

**Cat Noir:** I-

**Marinette:** You probably hate me, don't you?

**Cat Noir:** What? Of course not!

**Marinette: **You don't think I'm evil?

**Cat Noir:** Who in their right mind would think that you are evil? Contrary to popular belief, I think you're a hero.

**Marinette:** I almost killed someone. More than one someone-

**Cat Noir: **But you didn't, and that's the important part.

_He smiles. Marinette furrows her eyebrows._

**Marinette:** Consoling wasn't the only reason, you came, right?

**Cat Noir:** Heheheh, what makes you say that?

**Marinette:** *crossing her arms* I can tell, Cat. What else?

**Cat Noir:** You gave the miraculous back to Ladybug.

**Marinette:** Uh, I think so, yes.

**Cat Noir: **Does that mean you know her?

**Marinette:** I don't remember what I did. You know when people get akumatized and they have no idea until we- I mean, until you and Ladybug tell them? I guess the same goes for me, except it wasn't an Akuma.

**Cat Noir:** Then how did you know it was you?

**Marinette:** Can I not recognize myself? Anyways, you should probably go. There might be something going on in the near distance.

**Cat Noir:** Seems like you're trying to get rid of me. But you're right. There might be a robbery at this time. I'll see you.

_Cat Noir goes to exit from the hatch from which he came but stops._

**Cat Noir:** One thing before I go, you sound remarkably my Lady. _Au revoir_.

_Cat Noir leaves. Marinette frowns._

**Marinette:** I don't know how long I'll keep up this charade, Tikki.

_Marinette hears another ping._

**Alya:** *through text* So? Wasn't it amazing??

**Marinette:** Yeah. Amazing ^v^

_At the park the next day..._

**Alya:** Hey girl!

**Marinette: **Hi Alya! What's up?

**Alya:** Wasn't Umbra so cool? It would be amazing if she could fight with Ladybug and Cat Noir, wouldn't it?

**Marinette:** You think she's cool?

**Alya:** Sure I do!

**Marinette: **Yeah, I guess it would be nice if she fought with them.

_Adrien and Nino walk up to Alya and Marinette._

**Nino: **Hey dudes. What are you talking about?

**Alya: **Did you see Umbra yesterday? Wasn't she incredible?

**Adrien: **Yeah, she was awesome! Especially the way she used that Cataclysm!

_Marinette blushes._

**Nino:** And that Shell-ter!

**Adrien:** I don't think she's evil like everyone else says.

**Alya:** Me neither. She took down Volpina!

_A thundering crash is heard in the distance._

**The Toymaker: **I am The Toymaker! You will all pay for closing my toy shop!

**Alya:** Great timing! Maybe we can see if Ladybug shows up and we'll know if she got her miraculous back. And maybe we'll see Umbra too!

**Marinette:** You know, I suddenly have to go to the bathroom, I'll see you guys.

**Adrien:** Yeah, same, I'll catch up with you later.

**Alya:** I'll go for a closer look, see ya Nino!

**Nino:** Every time there's an akuma...

**Cat Noir:** M'Lady!

**Ladybug:** What?

**Cat Noir:** ... Nothing.

**Ladybug:** Is this about Umbra?

**Cat Noir:** Well, um...

**Ladybug:** We can talk about it later. After we take care of the Toymaker.

**Cat Noir:** Oh, well, okay?

(they battle, whatever)

**Ladybug and Cat Noir:** Pound it!

**Danielle Couture:** What am I doing here?

**Ladybug:** You were akumatized, but it's alright now.

**Danielle: **Thank you!

_Danielle leaves._

**Cat Noir:** So, about Umbra...

**Ladybug:** Mhm?

**Cat Noir:** She gave you the earrings?

**Ladybug: ***shocked* Yes, of course. Listen, I have to go, my time is running out, _a bien tot_, Cat Noir.

**Cat Noir:** _A bien tot_...?

**Alya:** *recording in the near distance* Did you guys hear that? Umbra is a hero! Can't wait!

_Later at the park..._

**Adrien:** I'm back!

**Marinette: ***simultaneously* I'm back!

_Marinette sees Adrien, and vice versa._

**Marinette:** Well I guess I should go then... bye, Adrien.

**Adrien:** Bye?

**Adrien:** *to himself* Is everyone trying to get rid of me?

_At Adrien's home..._

**Adrien:** Plagg, I'm so confused.

**Plagg:** About what?

**Adrien:** Both Marinette and Ladybug tried to get rid of me.

**Plagg: ***sighs* Kid, they might have their reasons. Honestly, you act like that sometimes too.

**Adrien:** But-

**Plagg:** But what? You do it, it's not okay if they do? Give me a break, they're probably going through something.

**Adrien:** I know Marinette is, but what about Ladybug?

**Plagg:** A different situation. Don't overthink it. Different people can have hard lives, you know.

**Adrien:** Why are you getting so defensive?

**Plagg:** Kid, you are so blind...

**Adrien:** What?

**Plagg:** Give me more cheese this time!

**Adrien:** *sighs* Plagg, your brain is cheese.

**Plagg:** *thinks* You don't even have one...

**Adrien: ***while getting cheese* I'm worried about them.

**Plagg:** You think I don't know you? This philosophical stuff, so dumb, but we're connected and we're one. I know what you think, what you feel every second you're alive. And if I'm honest, I'm worried, too. About them and you.

**Adrien:** What?

**Plagg: **I'm worried. My brain is not cheese. It's capable of other stuff, too.

**Adrien:** Plagg... I-I'm sorry.

**Plagg:** You're better than all the other Cat Noirs I've had the misfortune to serve, minus one. At least you apologize, even if you don't mean it.

**Adrien:** ...

**Plagg:** ...

**Plagg:** Can I have cheese now?

**Adrien:** Yeah. You can.

**Plagg:** ... You think you're the only one in this room who has loved someone?

**Adrien:** What do you mean?

**Plagg:** You think only you have issues to deal with?

**Adrien:** Plagg?

**Plagg: **You're the second Cat Noir to listen to me. The time between you and the first has been a very long time. You've never restricted my freedom. You've been great. I know I'm annoying and hard to deal with, but you deal with me.

**Adrien: **I'm sorry, Plagg. And you want to know something? I actually mean it.

Uh huh. Woo, mysterious. I'll let you guess. In the meantime, I'll go. Can't let the shadows get to my head, huh? We'll meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return in silence and in gratitude!
> 
> What deductions shall I make today? You there, yes, the one with the glasses. You believe this work is incredibly insufficient and needs more work, but you will not say it for fear of being fought. Why, I agree! But I do cross-post you see, and everything is copy-pasted from my works on Wattpad from last year. And you there, yes! The one with the hair! You think the chapter was dry and rushed, but satisfactory. Well, I am glad, dear friend. Stay tuned for more garbage, you bozos!


	3. More Than A Kwami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which love is a subject no one wishes to touch.

Aha, I see you're here. Missed me? Hah. Not like I care. It's not like you care either. I have a story to tell and you have a story to read. Let that occupy your mind for some time. Not too long, though. You have a story to read and you don't want to waste your time reading my personal life story. Let's move on.

_Plagg realizes what he has said. He covers his mouth._

**Plagg: **Forget everything, kid.

**Adrien:** I love you, Plagg. I'm so sorry.

_Adrien hugs Plagg._

**Plagg: **Adrien, let go! You're covering me with too much love, ewww!

**Adrien:** When I'm gone, I hope you find a better Cat Noir than me. Someone that will treat you the way you should.

**Plagg: **Yeah, yeah, enough with the sappy stuff, let me eat my cheese!

_Adrien lets Plagg go and laughs. He sighs and stares at his kwami. He realizes there are so many things he doesn't know, so many secrets hidden away from him._

**Adrien:** So what was that about the one you love?

**Plagg:** What?

**Adrien: **Didn't you say, "You think you're the only one in this room who has loved someone?" Or something like that?

**Plagg:** *crossing his arms and turning his back* I don't know what you're talking about.

**Adrien:** It was a few minutes ago.

**Plagg:** We kwamis have short-term memory.

**Adrien:** Then how do you remember the first Cat Noir? Hmmm?

**Plagg:** ...

**Adrien:** Come on, tell me! You know who I like.

**Plagg:** Fine. Just know that I am not doing this willingly. It's Ladybug's kwami, Tikki.

**Adrien: **Really?

**Plagg: **She's amazing, and cute, and smells sweet.

**Adrien:** Heh. Sounds like Ladybug.

**Plagg: **Sometimes a kwami's personality is reflected into their owners once they transform.

**Adrien:** Is that so? I fail to see how your personality is reflected into me.

**Plagg:** Maybe if you met Tikki you'd see.

**Adrien:** *rolls eyes* Plagg...

_At Marinette's home..._

**Marinette:** It's getting noticeably colder, Tikki.

**Tikki:** Of course, Marinette, it's almost November.

**Marinette:** In here, too.

**Tikki: **Would it feel warmer if you invited your friends? You've refused every call.

**Marinette:** I wish I could.

**Tikki: **And you can! Why don't you move your parents' bodies? Why do you deny yourself? Why don't you trust them? Besides, even if they find out, don't you think they'll support you? And before you say it's different, it's not. They're your friends and they put their trust in you. You are there for them. Why don't you let them be there for you?

**Marinette:** You're right. I should probably do something. It's not going to help anyone if I keep complaining, right?

**Tikki:** Are you just saying that?

**Marinette:** Partly.

_A sudden ping interrupts them. Marinette picks up her phone. Tikki looks over her shoulder._

**Tikki:** Perfect timing.

**Alya: ***through text* Would it be okay if I came over? I've noticed you've been kinda down.

**Tikki:** Tell her something, Marinette. And if it's anything, just make it a yes. You need company.

_Marinette nods._

**Marinette:** Sure.

**Alya:** Good, because I'm almost there. And Nino is coming too.

**Marinette: **Sometimes, I don't know what to do with you.

**Alya: **You can thank me!

**Marinette:** Thank you ^v^

_Marinette hears the bell in the bakery chime, signalling her that someone has arrived. She goes downstairs from her room, but stops for a second and looks back at her parents' room. She pushes away her regret and goes down to the bakery, where she meets Alya, Nino, and..._

**Marinette:** A-Adrien?!

**Adrien: **Hi? Didn't Alya tell you I was coming?

_Marinette shoots Alya a look. Alya smirks and shrugs._

**Marinette:** I did not hear a word.

**Alya: **Of course not! You read it.

**Marinette:** *sighs* Well, come on up. It's boring down here.

_Marinette heads up but stops._

**Marinette: **Why do you guys have backpacks with you?

**Nino: **Alya said we'd be having a sleepover.

**Marinette:** Again, another thing I didn't know about.

_The four friends head upstairs._

**Adrien: **It smells good up here. Like cookies.

**Marinette: **Well, I live above a bakery so... yeah, I guess?

**Alya:** Smells like flowers, too.

**Marinette:** I don't know... from outside? Can we not talk about how my house smells? What do you guys want to do?

**Alya: **We could play a game.

**Nino:** Ultimate Mecha Strike III!

**Adrien:** No, Marinette's gonna win. She's too good at that game.

**Alya:** How about a sleepover game?

**Marinette:** If you say Spin the Bottle, I swear I will kill you, Alya.

**Adrien: **How about Truth or Dare?

**Alya:** I'm in.

**Nino:** Sure, why not?

**Marinette:** Fine. Just know that I'm not doing this willingly.

**Adrien: ***thinking* She reminds me of Plagg...

**Alya:** I'll go first. Nino, truth or dare?

**Nino:** Uhh, truth.

**Alya: **Who's your favorite superhero?

**Nino: **Hmm, it's gotta be Cat Noir.

_Alya frowns. Marinette notices this and laughs out loud._

**Alya:** What are you laughing about?

**Marinette: ***whispers* You're mad he didn't choose Rena Rouge, huh?

_Alya's eyes widen in shock. She turns to face her friend, only to be met by her stifled giggles._

**Alya:** Okay Nino, your turn.

**Nino: **Adrien, truth or dare?

**Adrien:** Dare.

**Nino:** I dare you to tell us your darkest secret.

**Adrien:** If I picked truth, would you ask the same question?

**Nino: **You got me, dude. So, what is it?

**Adrien: ***thinks* I can't tell them I'm Cat Noir!

**Adrien:** Well, I usually tell you guys everything.

**Alya:** There's got to be something you've never told us. Come on!

**Adrien: ***thinks* What to do, what to do... Got it!

**Adrien:** Do you guys promise not to laugh?

**Alya, Nino, and Marinette: **Of course!

**Adrien:** Well... I, um...

**Alya:** What is it? Spit it out! We promise we won't tell anyone!

**Adrien:** I um... I have this shirt... and it says, "I love Ladybug," and I... um... I wear it every night.

**Nino: **Dang, dude, I knew you had the hots for Ladybug, but I didn't know you were that serious!

**Marinette:** ... I guess it's your turn.

**Adrien:** Oh! Yeah! Marinette, truth or dare?

**Marinette:** Dare. There's no way I'm doing truth.

**Adrien:** I dare you to... spread Nutella over a mushroom and eat it!

**Marinette:** You're serious.

**Adrien:** Yup!

_Adrien grins and Marinette goes to the kitchen to do the dare. She eats the mushroom and a look of bewilderment spreads across her face._

**Marinette:** If I'm honest, this isn't as bad as I thought it'd be! So, Alya, truth or dare?

**Alya:** Truth.

**Marinette:** You're not even going to try and be a little exciting?

**Alya:** Nope. I don't want to end up weird like you, eating and enjoying mushrooms with Nutella. So, what's the question?

**Marinette:** Who's _your_ favorite superhero?

_Marinette casts a knowing glance at Nino. Alya catches her gaze and smirks._

**Alya:** Carapace, for sure.

_Nino blushes._

**Nino:** Heheh, r-really??

_Alya moves closer to Nino._

**Alya: **Really.

_Adrien notices this and looks at Marinette, confused. Marinette just laughs at Nino's flustered expression. The game continues, until it ends with Alya, who asks Nino a question._

**Alya:** Nino, truth or dare?

**Nino:** Eh, truth, why not?

_Alya casts an evil grin at Marinette. Marinette senses something going on._

**Alya:** Nino, don't you think Marinette and Adrien would make a good couple?

_Adrien turns red and Marinette hides her face in her hands._

**Nino:** Yeah, I do.

**Marinette: **Okay! Game's over, you guys want to watch a movie? I have a bunch of bootlegs of the latest movies that came out on my computer.

**Adrien:** *quickly stands up* Yeah, I think a movie would be great, hehe. Right, guys?

**Nino:** *smirks* Yeah, you two can watch it together.

**Marinette:** What?!? No!! Alya, come on.

**Alya:** You know we're just messing with you, girl. Come on, Nino, let's go. I've been meaning to go to the movies, anyway. Let's see what you have.

**Marinette:** Well, all of them are in HD. I have _To Scream In the Silence_, _Just Another Story_, _Incinerate_-

**Alya:** No way, you have _Incinerate_?! Tickets for that are so expensive!

**Nino: **I know, right? I've always wanted to watch it!

**Adrien:** I'm up.

_Seven hours later of movies and fun..._

**Adrien:** It's getting pretty late. I'm tired.

**Nino:** Same. We're going to put our sleeping bags in your room, Marinette?

**Marinette: **Yeah, sure.

**Marinette: ***thinks* Thank god I removed those pictures a while ago. At least I learned that no matter who sees them, it would be embarrassing.

_They head up to Marinette's room and lay down their sleeping bags. Marinette, in courtesy of her friends, and to not seem rude, too puts a sleeping bag on the floor._

**Marinette, Nino, Adrien, and Alya:** Goodnight.

_They all close their eyes._

Wouldn't you like to know what happens next? What they are all thinking? What they are all feeling? Of course I'll tell you. But no. You'll have to wait a little longer. Until next time.


	4. Sleeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which kwamis feel sympathy for each other and privacy knows many bounds.

I'll save you the time of reading my usual complaints, but today, I have one question. What would pay the price? Not a. The. Think about it later. Right now, the thoughts of your superheroes are your main focus, are they not?

**Marinette:** *thinks* If Nino or Alya wake up, what if they find Tikki? What if Nino finds Alya's kwami? What if Adrien finds all our kwamis and wonders about us?

**Alya:** *thinks* How did Marinette know I was Rena Rouge? I didn't tell her anything, did I? But, most importantly, was Adrien blushing when I asked Nino that question?

**Nino:** *thinks* Alya knew about me. Was I that obvious? But, most importantly, was Adrien blushing when Alya asked me that question?

**Adrien:** *thinks* Why was Marinette laughing when they were asking who their favorite superhero was? And I feel like something is missing from Marinette's room... wasn't it something on her wall?

_Eventually they all fall asleep, except for Marinette. Once she is sure, everyone is asleep, she goes over to Alya and gently takes Trixx out of her pocket. She taps her awake._

**Trixx:** Ugh, what??

**Marinette:** Shh!

**Trixx: ***whispers* Oh, Miss Marinette!

**Marinette:** Yes, it's me. I need you and Tikki to go up, see the bed? If anyone sees you, there's going to be trouble. I will get Wayzz.

**Trixx:** *thinks* What about Plagg...? Oh, she must not know...

**Trixx:** Of course.

_Marinette wakes up Wayzz._

**Wayzz:** Eurgh...

**Trixx, Marinette, and Tikki: **Shh!

**Wayzz: ***whispers* Ah, Ladybug!

**Marinette:** You, Tikki, and Trixx have to go up on the bed. If anyone wakes up and finds you in the middle of the night, you know it'll be bad. Before everybody wakes up, I'll wake you guys up and you can go back to Nino and Alya. As for Tikki, you'll be with me.

**Tikki:** *giggles* Of course.

**Tikki:** *thinks* Once she falls asleep, I'll get Plagg.

**Marinette: **Okay, well, I'm going back to sleep. You guys go up. I'll see you at dawn.

**Tikki, Wayzz, and Trixx:** Of course, goodnight.

**Marinette:** Goodnight.

_Marinette lays down and instantly passes out. Tikki giggles._

**Tikki:** That was quick. I'll get Plagg. I'll be right back.

**Wayzz and Trixx:** Okay.

_Tikki flies down to Adrien. She shakes her head when she sees Plagg curled up next to him, in open and plain sight. It's a good thing it's dark and Plagg is not brightly colored. She wakes him up._

**Plagg:** What do you want??

**Tikki:** Shut up! You want everyone to wake up and see you?

**Plagg:** *whispers* Well, when you put it like that, I guess I have to listen to you. What's up, Sugarcube?

**Tikki:** *sighs* We need to go up.

**Plagg: **Why?

**Tikki:** My owner said we should go up for our safety. Just in case someone wakes up and sees us. Follow me!

**Plagg: **You know I'd follow you to the last bits of the universe, Sugarcube.

**Tikki:** Now I know where your owner gets his pickup lines from. Come on!

_Plagg follows Tikki up to the bed, where Trixx and Wayzz are._

**Trixx: **You actually stopped flirting and came up here, Plagg. I'm surprised.

**Plagg: **You're one to say, Foxy.

**Trixx: ***sharply* Don't call me that.

**Plagg:** And why not, Foxy?

**Trixx: **I would take Tikki's example, Stinky Socks.

**Plagg: **Only she gets to call me that.

**Trixx: **Newsflash, treat others the way you want to be treated.

**Plagg:** Don't act so superior.

**Trixx:** Uh huh.

**Plagg: **You wanna go?

**Tikki:** Stop fighting, both of you! Just because we're a few feet above our owners, that doesn't make them deaf!

**Wayzz:** Tikki is right. Besides, it's time you both learned to coexist in harmony.

**Trixx:** I will agree...

**Tikki:** Good.

**Trixx:** ... on one condition.

**Plagg: **And what's that?

**Trixx:** Don't call me Foxy.

**Plagg:** If you won't call me Stinky Socks.

**Trixx:** Deal.

**Plagg:** Deal.

**Wayzz:** That wasn't so hard, was it?

_Trixx rolls her eyes._

**Trixx:** Whatever. So anything about your owners?

**Tikki:** Clueless. Absolutely clueless.

**Plagg:** Couldn't be more blind.

**Wayzz:** Unbelievably dense.

**Trixx:** Well, that's just sad. At least one of them knows the other, but otherwise, mine's just plain slow. Couldn't it be any more obvious?

**Tikki:** You aren't going through this suffering alone. You can't imagine all the frustration I go through every time she says, "Cat's such a nice guy, but I can't give up on Adrien, ya know?" It drives me nuts.

**Plagg:** And my owner, sheesh. I don't know how I can kick some sense in his shriveled up brain. I know he's going through tough times and all, but that doesn't give him an excuse to be so... so stupid!

**Tikki:** Hold on... what?

**Plagg: **What?

**Tikki:** Kicking sense? You were trying to hint towards my owner?

**Plagg:** No... No! Just saying things like, "Try to imagine her without the mask," or, "You think you might know her?" Stuff like, "You talk about Ladybug a lot... what about that girl, the one with the pigtails?" But he's still clueless! It's so annoying.

**Wayzz:** I hate to say it, but my owner doesn't even wonder who Rena Rouge is. He's just focused on Ladybug and Cat Noir, like Alya. Ni- Nin-

_Bubbles come out of Wayzz's mouth. He looks around, confused._

**Trixx:** The magic spell, remember?

**Wayzz:** Right. But Tikki, didn't you say something about Marinette having feelings for some boy?

**Tikki: **Adrien? Yeah. And he's Cat Noir. And she's rejected him. I hope they find out soon.

**Plagg:** I know, right? And my owner's so bent on Ladybug that he doesn't notice Marinette, even when I hint towards her being more of a love interest than "his Lady". And still. Clearly the kid likes Marinette, if not a little bit. But both of them turn a blind eye to his feelings.

**Trixx:** Well, at least it's good my owner knows her boyfriend is Carapace.

**Wayzz: **Yeah, you have it all sunny and bright, while we live in the shadows. The idea of his girlfriend being a superhero is non-existent in my owner's head.

_Tikki stares at Wayzz. Wayzz, Trixx, and Plagg look at each other confused._

**Wayzz:** What is it?

**Tikki:** You don't know about my owner, do you?

**Plagg:** Oh... that.

**Wayzz: **What happened to your owner?

**Trixx: **Yeah, I'm confused.

**Tikki:** Nothing, just don't say that again, Wayzz.

**Wayzz:** Say what?

**Tikki: **That we live in the shadows.

**Wayzz: **Shadows? Shadows... Oh. Shadows.

**Trixx: **She... she was overcome?

**Tikki: **Not only that, they are drawn to her. She almost lost control when she was in school, and they came into her mind. She quickly fought them out, and the day I was taken by Volpina, she called them and was overcome. I had to fight for her, but not so much that she wouldn't be able to stop Volpina. They were particularly strong and I only had to keep them from one part of her mind...

**Trixx: **Her memories...

**Wayzz: **But what happened to her?

**Tikki:** I... She did not want anyone to know.

**Plagg:** But we are kwamis. Our conversations stay within ourselves, you know that. If we had told our owners anything that we considered confidential we would get in a lot of trouble, not to mention our owners.

**Tikki:** I know... well... her parents... are dead.

**Plagg:** My owner has lost his mother and his father has abandoned him. Why do the shadows come to her?

**Tikki:** Simply the fact that Adrien's father is still alive and his presence keeps Adrien safe. As long as Adrien's father is alive and Adrien feels his presence, he can't be touched. But... my owner... she not only feels the coldness of her own home but the emptiness of it, too. She doesn't feel the presence of her mother and father, which makes her vulnerable, angry, and hostile. She wants revenge, and this urge is what draws the shadows to her. These Entities... if only they didn't exist. I am worried about her, truly. She refuses the calls of her friends, her constant want to be in solitude only adds to her pain. Of course in school, it would be covered up since the warmth and presence of all her classmates slightly makes up for the loss of her parents, but only slightly. She does forget and sometimes smiles, but in those times, they are actually real. Those other smiles... fake. And of course Chloe is there too. Adrien has love, Plagg, a lot of it. But Marinette barely has any. And the love that she has is overshadowed by the bullying from Chloe. I hate to see her going through this... she deserves so much more...

_Plagg, Trixx, and Wayzz surround Tikki, to comfort her. Their reassuring smiles calm her down, and it occurs to her that Marinette has support from the kwamis around her._

**Tikki:** Let's go to sleep, okay?

**Plagg, Trixx, and Wayzz:** Yeah.

These stories, do they not interest you? Of course they do, you are reading them. Calm your greedy heart asking for more, you will get it. _Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, mon coeur._


	5. Finding A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which kwamis provide comfort and medical assistance.

My patience is limited and these introductions are not long. You want the rest of your story, don't you? Here it is.

_Marinette's dreams are filled with Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Chat Noir. Chat Noir... why was he in her dreams? Marinette's eyes shoot open and she quickly goes up where the kwamis are. It's a good thing her eyes are not yet adjusted to the dark and she isn't able to see Plagg. She reaches toward Tikki, who is barely visible, and taps her awake._

**Marinette:** *whispers* Tikki I am so, so sorry, I should have remembered earlier that it's my turn for patrol and I know you're tired and I'm so sorry...

**Tikki: ***whispers* It's fine, Marinette. I'm not very tired, anyway. If there's anyone that needs rest, it's you.

**Marinette: **But I need to go on patrol! What if something is going on right now?

**Tikki: **I know... You should go on the balcony and transform.

**Marinette: **Yes, of course.

_Marinette climbs out onto the balcony, her feet barely missing Plagg. Tikki follows close behind. Marinette takes care to close the hatch as silently as she can. She has not yet seen Plagg._

**Marinette:** Alright... Tikki, spots on!

_Ladybug goes to the very top of her house, to get a better view of the city. Meanwhile..._

_Adrien feels something missing, and immediately wakes up. Plagg senses this, opens his eyes, and flies by Adrien's side before he notices Plagg's gone. But he notices someone else is gone. Marinette. He thinks she must be on her balcony, so he goes up. He does not see Trixx and Wayzz. When Plagg knows Adrien is up, he covers Trixx and Wayzz and follows him._

_Ladybug sees Adrien and immediately detransforms before he notices her._

**Adrien:** She's not here...

**Marinette: **She's here.

_Adrien turns around, to see Marinette sitting a few feet above him._

**Adrien:** How did you get up there?

**Marinette:** I have my ways.

_She looks down at Tikki, who lays by her side, sleeping. She mutters a silent apology for exhausting her, for detransforming right after she had got sucked into the earrings._

**Marinette:** What are you doing up here?

**Adrien: **Looking for you. I saw you were missing and I wondered where you were. What are you doing here?

**Marinette:** I needed some fresh air. It was getting a little stuffy in there.

**Adrien:** I see. Well, why don't you come back to sleep?

**Marinette:** *sighs* Not particularly tired, really.

_They hear a scream. Someone is being mugged. Marinette tenses._

**Adrien: **We better head back inside.

**Marinette: **I think I'll stay here a little longer. Maybe I can grab something for the Ladyblog for Alya.

**Adrien: **Hmm... okay. Be careful, though.

**Marinette: **Yeah...

_Adrien goes down. Marinette taps Tikki awake._

**Marinette:** I'm so sorry...

**Tikki:** It's... alright. Transform.

**Marinette:** Spots on.

_Ladybug leaps off. She finds the source of the screams and finds Nadja Chamack with her daughter. Adrien watches from the news' website live through Nadja's body cam._

**Plagg:** Go to sleep, kid.

**Adrien:** I... just want to see.

**Plagg:** Ladybug is perfectly fine on her own. Hasn't she made it clear? Besides, I'm tired.

**Adrien:** Then sleep. I'm using headphones.

**Plagg:** Your light.

_Adrien shakes his head and continues to watch._

**Ladybug: **Do people ever sleep?

**First Mugger:** We could say the same about you. You want to get all three of them, guys?

**Second and Third Mugger: **Definitely.

_All the muggers draw out their knives, long and sharp. Ladybug hides Nadja and Manon behind her and is poised to fight._

**Ladybug:** Let's go.

_Ladybug swipes at them with her yoyo but they deflect the hit with their knives. The third mugger goes to kill Manon. In a fit of rage, Ladybug punches him in the face and knocks him out. The second mugger growls._

**Second Mugger: **Just give us the money and we'll let you go.

**Ladybug:** In your dreams.

_Ladybug fights them and manages to knock out the second mugger. However, the first mugger lunges at her and she is not quick enough to dodge. The first mugger goes to stab her but Ladybug pushes him off, and he slices her cheek and part of her stomach._

**Manon:** Ladybug! Are you okay?

**Ladybug:** I'm fine.

_Ladybug swings at the mugger with her yoyo and ties him up. She let's go, which flings him to the wall. He passes out and slides to the ground._

**Ladybug:** You should be more careful and not be out at this time. The morning is wiser than the night. Goodbye, and stay safe.

_Ladybug leaps off. Nadja and Manon stare in the direction she's gone._

**Manon:** Ladybug saved us, mommy!

**Nadja:** And she also risked her life... come on, _mon petit ange_. Let's go home.

_Ladybug reaches the balcony and lands silently. She lets go of her transformation._

**Tikki:** Marinette, be more careful.

**Marinette:** Tikki, I'm fine. The only worrying wound might be the one on my cheek. The one on my stomach isn't deep. I feel like that one might form a scab overnight. It doesn't even need stitches.

**Tikki:** You can't let it bleed through your shirt!

_Marinette looks down at her shirt. Like Tikki said, the wound was bleeding through._

**Marinette: **This sucks. Especially since Alya, Nino, and Adrien are over.

**Tikki: **It's not a lot of blood. You can say it was a stain from juice you drank tonight. Keep it away from your cut, though.

**Marinette:** Okay.

**Tikki:** And you're going to have to do something about your face...

**Marinette:** What about it?

**Tikki:** It's covered in blood.

**Marinette: **Shit... Tikki, can you check if everyone is asleep?

_Tikki flies down to the window and peers through. Adrien's phone is on, but his eyes are closed. Alya and Nino are sleeping soundly._

**Tikki:** You're all good. I'll get you some bandages and wipes.

**Marinette:** Oh... thank you, Tikki.

**Tikki: **Of course, Marinette.

_Tikki comes back a few minutes later with bandages. And Trixx and Wayzz, who are carrying other medical supplies._

**Marinette: **I'm so sorry, Trixx, Wayzz, I-

**Wayzz: **Shh. We were willing to help you.

**Trixx: **Besides, we can't have anyone finding out you're Ladybug.

_Marinette smiles and cleans her face, which by now is completely red. The blood has dripped down to her neck, and she cleans that, too. She then goes to clean the actual cut, but hesitates. Knowing she has to, she takes the alcohol swab and swipes over it. It stings and she almost screams, but she holds it before she lets any sound come out. She cleans the rest of the cut. All that is left is to..._

**Marinette:** Stitch it.

**Tikki:** Do you need a mirror?

**Marinette:** I know where the cut is, and you know I have pretty good proprioception. I think I can do it on my own.

_Marinette takes a needle and string and stitches up the cut, along with Tikki, Trixx, and Wayzz's help. She cuts the string and sighs._

**Marinette:** You didn't have to. You could have slept.

**Trixx:** But we wanted to. Being a superhero and you at the same time is hard. Wouldn't it be better if you had a little help?

**Marinette:** *smiling* Thank you. Thank you so much.

**Wayzz:** Anytime. We will put these back and then we can sleep.

**Marinette: **But, patrol-

**Tikki:** Don't mind patrol. For tonight, rest. Didn't you say that the morning is wiser than the night?

**Marinette:** But-

**Tikki:** No buts. Rest.

**Marinette: **I can't disagree. But I can put the supplies back, you know.

**Wayzz: **Leave it to us.

_Marinette hesitates and goes down, leaving Wayzz, Tikki, and Trixx to put the supplies back in their place. The kwamis go to the bed, and when Marinette has her back turned around, Plagg sneaks his way up, too. Marinette sits down on the floor when she hears a noise._

**Adrien: **Marinette...?

**Marinette: **Yeah?

**Adrien:** Why are you up so late?

**Marinette:** I was just about to sleep.

_Adrien sits up._

**Adrien: **What's that?

**Marinette:** What's what?

**Adrien:** On your face. Are those...

_Marinette's hand instinctively goes up to cover her cheek._

**Adrien:** Stitches? What happened?

**Marinette:** There was a short Akuma attack while I was still on the balcony and I got cut. I stitched it up.

**Adrien:** By yourself?

**Marinette: **Yeah... it's late. Really late. Later than late. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Adrien.

**Adrien:** *sighs* Goodnight.

And until the morning comes. Until the morning comes.


	6. Picturing Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which friends spend a day out but find their activities interrupted.

Ah. You are here. Again. I suppose there is no way I can stop your greed for more. If happiness can come from hearing a story, then why this story? And yet, your heroes await you. Or rather, you await them. Fine, fine! I'll get on with the story. Does patience not exist?

_At dawn..._

_Marinette hears a light buzzing in her dreams. She remembers her promise with the kwamis and forces herself to get up and take the sleeping kwamis back to their owners. Plagg feels a presence, and sees Marinette trudging across the floor of her room. He hides, just as Marinette gently lifts Wayzz and Trixx and hides them beside their owners. She comes back to take Tikki, and when he is sure she is asleep, he flies over to Adrien, making sure to hide in his shirt. It had been a long night for all of them, except for Nino and Alya. Having in mind that Marinette was indeed fine and Tikki had nothing to worry about, he lulled himself to sleep._

_10 AM..._

_Marinette flutters her eyes open. She feels a dead weight on her and looks around. She finds Alya with her arms wrapped around her, still asleep. Nino and Adrien watch both of them, snickering. Marinette wonders why, when she hears it._

**Alya:** *groggily* I love you, Marinette...

**Marinette: ***chuckling* Uh huh, I love you too, Alya.

_Alya immediately sits up, flustered._

**Alya:** Oh my gosh, girl, I'm so sorry! Oh god, I am so sorry!

**Marinette:** *chuckling* I think the only person you need to apologize to is Nino.

_Nino pretends to make a mad face, and Alya smirks._

**Alya:** Of course I love my boyfriend!

_Nino grins and Alya puts an arm around his shoulder. Marinette and Adrien shake their heads._

**Marinette: **When you two lovebirds are done, I'll be downstairs making breakfast for you guys.

**Adrien:** What? No, don't!

**Marinette: **Why not?

**Adrien: **What I mean to say is, you don't have to! You've already done so much for us.

**Marinette:** But I _want_ to.

**Adrien:** Will you ever change your mind?

**Marinette: **Nope!

**Adrien: **You kind of remind me of someone I know. Once she has her mind on something, nothing can change it.

**Marinette:** I'll take it as a compliment. I'll be downstairs.

_Marinette walks downstairs towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she is out of earshot and the bathroom, Tikki pops her head out of Marinette's pant pocket._

**Tikki:** Good job, Marinette! I'm proud of you! You managed to keep up three conversations with Adrien without stammering or gibberish!

**Marinette:** Thanks you, Tikki.

**Tikki:** Anytime.

_Marinette goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. She mutters an almost inaudible, "Good morning, Maman, Papa," before making pancakes and tiny sandwiches for the kwamis. On Tikki's insistence, she makes tiny sandwiches with camembert._

**Marinette: **I thought you hated camembert.

**Tikki:** Well, I haven't had it in a while, so I kind of forgot the taste.

**Marinette:** You're an enigma.

**Tikki: **No, just a little hungry.

_They both giggle. They hear the sounds of Alya, Nino, and Adrien coming down from the bathroom. Tikki hides in Marinette's pocket as she sets the table._

**Alya:** Girl, you didn't have to do all this!

**Marinette:** Of course I did.

**Alya: **You're way too nice, girl... Hey, what's with the tiny sandwiches?

**Marinette: **Just in case someone is hungry.

_Marinette winks and Alya shakes her head._

**Alya: **You're a mystery.

**Marinette:** That's not true, I'm your best friend.

**Alya: **Yeah, you are.

**Nino: **You guys gonna eat?

**Alya: **Definitely.

**Marinette: **Yeah.

_Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien sit down to eat. She smiles as she catches Alya and Nino sneak some of the sandwiches to their kwamis._

**Adrien:** Wow, Marinette, this is all really good!

**Marinette: **Oh, u-um, thank y-you!

**Marinette: ***thinking* Shit, you were doing so good, what happened?

_Marinette absentmindedly bites her hair. Adrien chuckles. Marinette looks at him in confusion. Adrien catches her gaze._

**Adrien: **Oh! Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, it's just, you know how I said you remind me of someone?

**Marinette:** Hmm? Oh, yeah.

**Adrien: **Well, whenever she's nervous, she always bites her hair.

_Marinette pushes her hair away from her mouth._

**Marinette: **Who is this girl, anyways?

**Adrien:** O-Oh, um, I-I...

**Marinette: **A-Are you okay?

**Adrien: **...

**Marinette: **You don't need to tell us if you don't want to.

**Adrien: **Okay.

_They all eat and finish in an unbelievably short amount of time. Marinette picks up the dishes as soon as they finish. Adrien goes to help._

**Marinette: **So what do you guys want to do?

**Alya:** We could all go to the park. Wait, Adrien, don't you have some sort modeling gig today?

**Adrien:** No, it's Saturday today.

**Nino:** What does that have to do with anything? You have photoshoots on Saturdays.

**Adrien:** Just not today.

**Nino:** Cool, so we're all going to the park.

**Alya and Marinette:** Yeah.

**Adrien:** Yup.

_They help Marinette finish clean the dishes and take turns changing upstairs. They ten grab their hoodies and head out into the chilly autumn air. They reach the park in a few minutes and walk around. Alya suggests they eat ice cream at the ice cream stand nearby, and they call her crazy. They eat it anyway at Alya's insistence and instantly get brain freezes._

**Marinette:** Alya!

**Alya: **Don't complain, girl, you know it was worth it.

**Marinette: ***smiling* It was.

_A photographer comes up and asks to take a photo in front of the colored trees around them. They agree, and as a reward they get a beautiful photo. They walk and talk, joke around, and have a good laugh when they take selfies from strange angles. Another photographer, around their age, asks to take a picture. However, she asks to take a picture of only Adrien. Adrien hesitates as Marinette, Alya, and Nino exchange bewildered glances. Marinette wonders if she has seen the girl before._

**Marinette: **Excuse me, what's your name?

**Kasdeya: ***smirking* Oh, my name? It's Kasdeya.

**Marinette:** *thinking* Kasdeya... Kasdeya... where did I hear this name before?

_Adrien asks if she needs his phone, but she insists on using her own. She then pulls out a turquoise camera, with a pattern of silver vines snaking up the sides. She is about to click the button, when..._

**Marinette: **No! Stop!!

_Marinette lunges at Kasdeya and knocks the camera out of her hands. Kasdeya cocks her head and gives a knowing smile. Marinette scowls and looks around her. She sees a branch lying around, the size of a broomstick and quickly grabs it. She slams it on Kasdeya's hand, which is about to reach for the camera._

**Kasdeya:** So you were a fighter, huh?

**Marinette: ***gritting her teeth* Repent...

_Marinette points the branch at Kasdeya._

**Kasdeya:** Intimidation? Is that your best strategy?

**Marinette:** Something more...

_Marinette attempts to whack Kasdeya's face with the stick, but Kasdeya grabs it and twists it, causing Marinette to fall on the ground. She gets up and continues to fight Kasdeya, and eventually knocks her to the ground. She stands on top of her and points the end of the stick to her neck._

**Marinette:** Repent...

**Kasdeya: **I'm not sorry.

**Marinette: **I SAID REPENT!

_Marinette starts to chant something under her breath, and with every word, she raises her voice. With every word, magic flows to the end of the stick, continuously growing._

**Marinette: **Testor omnes potentiae et super turris. Inimicis meis regnant, nascitur necessitas...

_Kasdeya smirks and smiles. She snaps her fingers and disappears. Marinette, filled with rage, slams the end of the stick on the ground and screams the last word._

**Marinette: **MORTEM!

_The red magic accumulating at the end of the stick shoots towards the sky and explodes. She grips the stick and it smashes to pieces. Alya records the whole scene and shuts off her phone. She walks over to where Marinette is._

**Alya:** Marinette...?

_Marinette walks away. Alya reaches out her hand but drops it. There is no need. Adrien goes to where the camera is and picks it up._

**Nino: **Dude, don't touch that thing!

**Adrien:** Nino, Marinette fought that girl to protect me from this camera. She fought that girl to keep her from pressing this button.

_Adrien points to the button. He aims the camera to the ground._

**Nino:** Dude, what are you doing?

_Adrien presses the button. A knife is shot out of the place where the photo is supposed to come out and lodges in the hard soil._

**Adrien:** Something must have happened for Marinette to know about this...

**Alya:** ...

**Alya: **I hate that girl... and I have a feeling she's going to come back. We need to protect Marinette. You guys in?

**Nino: **Definitely.

**Adrien:** ... Yeah... I'm in.

Remember my question? Of what would pay the price? Keep that in mind. It isn't something to go unnoticed. Your heroes will be back. They will.


	7. Silent Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which temperature is irrelevant.

_Later that night..._

**Marinette:** I wasn't supposed to do that, was I?

**Tikki:** No one else knows the spell.

**Marinette: **Cat Noir does.

**Tikki: **No he doesn't. He is able to use it, like both of you can power up, but he doesn't know it.

**Marinette:** To call upon the power of all the Ladybugs before me... it was dangerous.

_Marinette hears a notification that confirms that the video Alya had recorded was on the Ladyblog._

**Marinette:** And now the whole world knows I have something magical...

_Marinette watches the video. She realizes that Alya has edited out the part about the spell. But it's the caption that really captures her attention._

**Alya:** Isn't my best friend so cool? Defeating a criminal in hand to hand combat to protect her friend! She's amazing, let's give our love to this queen!!!

_Marinette's sharp intake of breath shows Tikki how much she needed it. They hear a tap on the window, and Tikki hides in Marinette's sleeve. She goes to open the window._

**Cat Noir:** Hey, Princess.

**Marinette:** Nice to see you.

_Marinette's expression darkens as she realizes why her partner is there._

**Marinette:** You saw the fight in the video, right?

**Cat Noir:** I saw the spell.

**Marinette:** I-I...

**Cat Noir: **I'm assuming it's because of Umbra, right?

_He knows it's not because of Umbra. He is trying to find out another reason. But he doesn't want to disturb Marinette more than she already is._

**Marinette:** Yeah... that's it!

_Cat Noir walks closer to Marinette. Instinctively, she backs away with every step he takes towards her._

**Cat Noir: **If something's on your mind, you can tell me, you know.

**Marinette: **If I turned evil, would you forgive me? If I took your ring?

**Cat Noir:** Of course.

**Marinette:** ...

**Cat Noir: **Wait... you were...?

_Marinette slowly nods her head._

**Marinette: **I was. Four months ago. But then you put your trust in me and I knew I couldn't do that to you. To anyone.

**Cat Noir: **Thanks, I guess.

**Marinette:** I just... With all this going on, it could happen. And I'm scared. That I'll hurt my friends.

**Cat Noir:** Just your friends? What about your family?

**Marinette: **They are my family.

**Cat Noir: **Your parents?

**Marinette:** *laughing* What about them?! They're dead!

_Marinette continues to laugh as tears roll down her cheeks. Cat Noir's eyes widen in shock. She slaps her hand over her mouth._

**Marinette:** I was joking! Just joking!

**Cat Noir:** No you weren't.

**Marinette:** Yes I was!

**Cat Noir: **Is that why the bakery was closed for a few weeks four months ago? Why you wanted my ring? Is that why you said to everybody that your parents were away in China for a few months?

**Marinette: **I had to keep it a secret, Cat! I'm sure you saw the news when Jagged Stone was here! I couldn't let them find out!

**Cat Noir:** Why not?

**Marinette: **For your safety!

**Cat Noir: **What do you mean, my safety?!

**Marinette:** Had they known, everyone would come to investigate. "Who killed the best baker ever and his wife?" They would ask you and Ladybug to investigate. With all the attention turned, Hawkmoth will come out of nowhere when you guys are distracted and unprepared. And then what will happen? He takes your miraculous!!

**Cat Noir:** Um.

**Marinette:** Crazy. But it will happen and if you heed my warning you won't have to pay the price.

_She places her hand on Cat Noir's hand._

**Marinette: **You need to keep that safe. Even in civilian form. No matter what. Take it off if you need to, just keep it and yourself safe.

**Cat Noir:** You never mentioned Ladybug. Why?

**Marinette: **I don't need to. As far as safe goes, she'll be protected. If I manage to stay protected as well.

**Cat Noir:** You didn't tell anybody this but me. What about Alya? Isn't she your best friend?

**Marinette: **I trust you, kitty. Just, I trust you in a different level than the others. You should go, though. Your lady must be waiting, isn't she?

**Cat Noir: **Yeah, she would. She doesn't show it, but I feel like she gets mad when I'm late.

**Marinette:** Is that so?

**Cat Noir: **I mean, like I said, she doesn't really show it, but she an air of hostility. Whether it be me or someone else, I don't really know.

**Marinette: **If it's during an akuma attack, it might be towards the akuma.

**Cat Noir: **But it happens during patrol, too! Does she have things happening at home?

**Marinette:** Well, if that's the case, then you better get going.

**Cat Noir:** Yeah. Goodbye, Marinette!

**Marinette:** Bye.

_Cat Noir exits through the window from which he entered. Tikki comes out, waiting for Marinette to say the words._

**Marinette:** Let's not keep him waiting, Tikki. Spots on!

_She leaps into the air. It's chilly. She likes it._

**Ladybug:** Cold or warm. What do I want?

**Cat Noir: **Me?

**Ladybug: ***turns around* And why do you say that?

**Cat Noir: **Because I'm hot?

**Ladybug:** *laughing* And if I want cold?

**Cat Noir:** Then ironically, we're both out of luck.

**Ladybug:** Are you like this when you're not transformed, too?

**Cat Noir: **I don't think so.

**Ladybug:** I would've thought. Plagg is exactly like this around Tikki. Calls her Sugarcube. Flirts. Kind of like you.

**Cat Noir: **So that's what he meant!

**Ladybug:** That's what who meant?

**Cat Noir:** Plagg. We had a conversation and it went into how kwamis' personalities are reflected into their owner. How is Tikki like?

**Ladybug:** Well, she objects when Plagg calls her Sugarcube. Or that's what she tells me. And she doesn't like the flirting, either.

**Cat Noir:** I can't believe he was right...

**Ladybug:** Salty?

**Cat Noir:** No... it's just... _pun_believable.

**Ladybug:** *rolls eyes* Well, we should start patrol.

**Cat Noir: **M'Lady, before that, do you get mad when I show up after you?

**Ladybug:** No, of course not. Besides, I always show up late to everything, if I was mad at you, that'd be hypocritical.

**Cat Noir:** Oh, okay.

**Cat Noir:** *thinking* So Marinette was right! Yes!

_After patrol, Cat Noir leaves. Ladybug stays a while. She goes back to her house, takes her friends' things which they had forgotten, and drops them off. She knocks on Alya's balcony and puts her stuff down. She knocks on Nino's door and leaves his things. She knocks on Adrien and carefully leaves them on the sill. Then she hops from roof to roof, muttering to herself. She kicks around garbage and punches walls. She finally sits down on a roof, exhausted. She swings her legs and looks out onto Paris._

**Marinette: **Do you ever admire the view, Tikki? The lights?

**Tikki:** They're beautiful.

**Marinette:** And the fact that even though there are so many lights down here on Earth, you can still manage to see the moon and stars?

**Tikki: **I love it. It reminds me so much...

**Marinette:** Of the past?

**Tikki:** Yep. There was one Ladybug, and we would sit at some high place and look at all the candlelight.

**Marinette:** Sounds amazing.

**Tikki:** It was.

_Marinette hears something a few roofs away. She tells Tikki to hide._

**Cat Noir: **What are you doing here?

**Marinette:** I have no idea.

**Cat Noir: **How did you get up here?

**Marinette: **I have my ways.

**Cat Noir:** Do you know where you even are?

**Marinette: **In the shady side of Paris.

**Cat Noir: **Why?

**Marinette: **I have no clue.

**Cat Noir: **Do you know how to get home?

**Marinette:** Yes.

**Cat Noir: **Finally, one straight answer. You could get in serious trouble here.

**Marinette: **I know how to defend myself.

**Cat Noir:** And if you get killed?

**Marinette: **Not if they get killed first.

**Cat Noir: **Hold on, what?

**Marinette: **You know Umbra could do it.

**Cat Noir:** Whatever. Aren't you cold? You're only wearing a half-sleeve shirt and pants.

**Marinette:** I like the chill. It gives me a feeling. Some emotion I can't quite put a name on.

**Cat Noir:** You'll get sick.

**Marinette: **No, I'll be happy. This emotion feels good. Especially in autumn and winter

**Cat Noir: **You won't ever change your mind, will you?

**Marinette: **Never. I know how to take care of myself.

**Cat Noir:** Yeah, I know that. Independent...

**Marinette:** Like your lady?

**Cat Noir:** Yeah, exactly... hey, do you want me to go?

**Marinette: **You should. You'll get sick.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, et vous obtiendrez ce que vous voulez. Votre histoire va continuer. Au revoir.


	8. To Meet An Old Enemy... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which heroes get taunted and become angry.

I haven't taken the time to tell you that while shadows can overtake people, they can overtake someone so much that... nevermind, when the time is right, I will tell you. Right now, the right time is for the next part of your story.

_At school..._

**Alya:** Marinette!

**Marinette:** Hmm? Yeah?

**Alya: **How'd you get my stuff to my balcony?

**Marinette:** *winks* I have my ways.

**Adrien:** Also, I know you might not want to talk about it, but I personally believe you fought with that stick better than Cat Noir does with his staff.

**Marinette:** Really?

**Adrien:** Of course!

**Marinette:** T-thank you!

**Nino:** That girl deserved whatever you did, Marinette. But let's get to class.

**Alya:** Okay!

_They go inside and take their seats. The teacher comes in and settles the class down to make an announcement._

**Ms. Bustier:** Class, we have a new student, Kasdeya Moreau!

_Kasdeya walks in through the door, and Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien can see that the smile planted on her face is fake. The others seem to buy it, however._

**Ms. Bustier: **I hope you will all treat her with respect and be kind to her. Kasdeya, you can take a seat next to Nathaniel in the back.

_Kasdeya nods and takes her seat. Marinette can feel her eyes on her back. She says nothing. Ms. Bustier starts her lesson._

**Ms. Bustier:** The theme of good triumphing against evil is common in many fictional stories. It is also common in everyday life, as shown by authorities and our own superheroes, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee. In this assignment, you will research on triumphs of everyday heroes. You may use akuma battles, but do not be blunt. I have chosen your partners, and together you will create a presentation about one example you have found about good defeating evil. Is everyone clear?

_She hears mutterings from the class, but ignores them._

**Ms. Bustier:** Here are the partners. Alya and Nino, Adrien and Chloe, Ivan and Mylene, Alix, Kim, Max, you'll be the only trio, Rose and Juleka, Nathaniel and Sabrina, and finally Kasdeya and Marinette. Marinette, since you have done so well helping other new students, I hope you would do just as well with Kasdeya. You are able to switch seats to work with your partner. You may go.

_Marinette feels her face drop as she realizes they are a pair. She fixes it, planting on a fake smile that is only just managing to keep her fear from showing. She moves silently and quickly, forcing her neck to straighten to keep her head from drooping. She knows whatever sign of weakness she shows to Kasdeya is another sign she could be defeated. So she keeps her stance and moves to her._

**Marinette:** *through gritted teeth* Welcome to our school! I'm Marinette. Do you want to start?

**Kasdeya:** *grinning* Of course!

_They start on the project, choosing a more infamous akuma battle, but Marinette knows Kasdeya is pretending to be working. She feels Kasdeya's eyes on her, scanning her up and down as she plans where exactly to kill her, but Marinette knows better than to show her panic and keeps a steady smile. She notices that Kasdeya frowns without looking up, and is relieved._

**Marinette: **I'm done with my part.

**Kasdeya:** Same here.

**Marinette: **All that's left is to find a picture.

**Kasdeya: **You could ask Alya. You two are friends, aren't you?

**Marinette:** *glaring* Don't you dare.

**Kasdeya:** *grinning* I've kept my word, _petit merde_. Don't worry about the reporter.

**Marinette: ***smiling sweetly* Well, since we're done, I think I should go back to my seat, right?

_Marinette shoots Kasdeya a glance. She smiles evilly in return._

**Kasdeya: **Yes, maybe you should.

_Marinette gets up and stiffly walks back to her seat, where she meets a worried Alya. She gives a reassuring smile and sits down, but her reassuring smile masks her inner panic._

_At lunch..._

**Alya:** Can you believe it, Marinette? I got an amazing picture of Ladybug and Cat Noir hugging!

**Marinette:** Are you sure that isn't a friendly gesture?

**Alya: **I don't care. Anything I see is a new blossom of my favorite ship! Or, second favorite ship, actually.

**Marinette:** And what's your first?

**Alya:** You and Adrien!

**Marinette: ***blushing* Hold up, w-what? D-Don't say that!

**Alya:** I won't say it but you can't stop me from shipping it!

_She gives Marinette a knowing smile and walks away. Marinette rolls her eyes, but another conversation attracts her attention._

**Kasdeya: **Would it be okay if I took a picture of you guys with my camera? I've just always wanted to be a photographer!

_Marinette eyes widen in horror as Rose and Juleka nod their approval. Kasdeya presses the button and Marinette jumps in front of Rose and Juleka, grabbing the blade with her hand. She hisses as she drops to her knees._

**Marinette: **You said you'd keep your word...

**Kasdeya:** And I did. I didn't hurt anyone that you love.

**Marinette:** Yes, you did! You hurt my friends!

**Kasdeya:** They aren't ones that you love.

_Kasdeya snaps her fingers, and Rose and Juleka's memory of the incident have been wiped away. They walk away. Alya has seen the incident from afar and rushes to help her friend. She pries Marinette's fingers open, and she groans in pain._

**Alya: **We need to get you to the school nurse!

**Marinette:** I'll be fine, Alya, don't worry!

_Adrien and Nino walk over, worry etched into their faces._

**Nino: **You've been saying that for the past four months! You aren't fine!

**Adrien: **You're always helping people, let us help you for once!

_Marinette finds she can't persist. The shooting pain forming in her hand also gives her a reason to tend to the wound before it gets infected. She lets Alya lead her to the nurse, feeling Kasdeya's smirk as she heads inside the school._

**Nurse:** What happened?

**Marinette: **I tripped and fell and there was something really sharp on the ground that lodged into my hand.

**Nurse:** This looks like a blade! I'll have to take it out. It might hurt.

_Marinette knows it won't be as painful as her everyday injuries as Ladybug, so she nods. The nurse takes out the blade, and she feels almost nothing except for the burning in the actual cut._

**Nurse: **I'll bandage this up for you and you get back to class, yeah?

_Marinette nods. Minutes later, she is walking back into the classroom with Alya._

**Ms. Mendeleiev: **Where have you two been?

**Marinette:** I tripped and there was something really sharp in the ground that got stuck in my hand. Alya took me to the nurse's office to get it bandaged up.

_Alya looks at her friend, wondering how she could lie so easily. It occurs to her that Marinette might do it everyday._

**Ms. Mendeleiev:** Well, both of you, take your seats. We are about to start the lesson, and coincidentally, it's about lab safety.

**Chloe:** Something Maribrat clearly doesn't know about!

**Ms. Mendeleiev: **Chloe, please keep your mouth shut. As I was saying...

_Marinette lets her mind wander while Ms. Mendeleiev continues her lesson._

**Marinette:** *thinking* What did she mean she isn't hurting anybody that I love? Is she referring that I'm not so close and we are friends? Speaking of which, what does Adrien think of me protecting him? Does he think I'm a weird stalker? Oh no, he probably does, and he will never like me! He already likes Ladybug, anyway. Seems like Cat will have competition. Why does he visit me anyway?

**Ms. Mendeleiev:** Marinette, since you seem to be paying very close attention, what is one of the precautions you should take before handling a chemical?

**Marinette: **Make sure to wear goggles and gloves before handling a chemical, whether it be lemon juice or cyanide.

**Ms. Mendeleiev: **Good, you actually have been listening. Now, to carry on...

_She sees Alya passing her a note. She opens it carefully, as if it might bite her._

_"Girl, Ms. Mendeleiev is right, you've been spacing out a lot. What's on your mind?"_

_Marinette takes a few seconds before writing her reply._

_"It's nothing, really Alya, don't worry. We've just had this lesson so many times and its so boring."_

_Alya reads the note, knowing her friend is hiding something from her. She chooses to say nothing and lets Marinette go back to her thoughts._

**Marinette:** *thinking* Cat Noir only drops by at my house. Is it because I helped him with the akuma? No, that other guy helped us when Adrien's bodyguard was akumatized and he doesn't visit that dude. Maybe it's because he doesn't know the guy? But I helped him when Ladybug wasn't around, and I was there when Adrien's bodyguard was akumatized, so maybe it's the fact I took Ladybug's-I mean-my own place. That still doesn't explain it, though. He knows Alya, and we've dropped by unannounced by her place, but that was by sheer circumstance and it was me and him. So... why?

_A loud crash interrupts her thoughts. She looks up to see the wall broken, an akuma standing where the hole was made._

**Veuve Masquée:** Hello, little children. What secrets are you hiding behind your mask today?

Did you enjoy this? The agonizing wait to see what will happen? The glory of cliffhangers, I hate them myself but I can be a hypocrite every now and then, can I not? I will see you again.


	9. Masking Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything becomes confusing because emotions are a bitch.

I have your attention? Are you bathed in the light of your screen, wanting to know what happens after that cliffhanger I left you on? Ha! How diabolical I am! Leaving you in the dar-oh wait, I probably shouldn't say that. Not while we are this far into the story, am I incorrect? Go on. The rest is in your hands.

**Veuve Masquée:** Hello, little children. What secrets are you hiding behind your mask today?

_Juleka shivers, unnerved by the voice coming from the akumatized girl. The akumatized victim turns to her first, an evil smile on her face._

**Veuve Masquée:** You first!

_Veuve Masquée points her pen at Juleka. She pushes the button and Juleka, despite her struggles, fails to keep her secret._

**Juleka: **I have always liked Rose. I've had a crush on her since forever.

_Juleka slaps her hands over her mouth. Rose gasps. Veuve Masquée lets out a satisfied cackle._

**Veuve Masquée:** Ah, unrequited love, a pain isn't it? I'll spare you both. Your pain is not unlike mine.

_Ms. Bustier and Mr. Damocles, hearing the crash, reach the classroom._

**Ms. Bustier:** Please, don't hurt my students!

**Veuve Masquée:** And why not? Everyone thinks they have the right to hurt me!

**Marinette:** Who was that person?

**Veuve Masquée:** What?!

**Marinette: **Who hurt you? What happened?

**Veuve Masquée: **What makes you think I'll tell you? The lot of you?

**Marinette:** Nothing. But knowing someone else's secrets hurts them, especially to say it in front of a crowd. I'm sure that whoever hurt you has made you feel that pain, and if you know how much it hurts, then why cause other people to suffer because of some idiot's mistake?

**Veuve Masquée:** You know nothing! And while I can, why not reveal some of your secrets, too?

**Hawkmoth: ***in Veuve Masquée's head* What are you doing? I told you to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous!

**Veuve Masquée:** Yeah THIS IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ. I know a lot of you ignore author's notes and the little paragraphs I put at the beginning and end of each chapter so I'm just going to put my author's note in the middle so you'll read it. I need to get some things straight. Number one: I'm aware a lot of people spell Cat Noir as Chat Noir but as a mistake I put Cat. I decided to go with the flow and it's too late to change it, so it started being spelled as Cat and it's going to end that way. Number two: I know some or a lot of you think Trixx is male and she might be, but I do think she's female so bear with me. Number three: Like I said, I know that most of you don't read those little paragraphs at the beginning and the end but you need to read them. They are not author's notes and are in fact essential to the story. So please, please read them. Number four: The narrator in those paragraphs does not have my voice. I am NOT, I repeat, NOT the narrator. This person I created is supposed to have an arrogant, annoying, impatient, and cocky personality. I did this on purpose, this narrator is supposed to be a different character. I am not sure whether I will incorporate the narrator into the story but I am sure that they will be a character. As you can see, I'm not saying he or she because I'm not sure how they will turn out or who they will be, so just wait. It might be until the end that they will reveal themselves, but I am still thinking. I am done, but please, please read those paragraphs and whenever I write notes because they are essential and important. Now you can get back to your story. 😀

**Veuve Masquée:** *in her head* Of course, Hawkmoth. Unlike some people, I do not lie.

**Veuve Masquée:** It has been a pleasure, but I have a mission. I'll make sure you're all humiliated later.

_She cackles and leaves. Ms. Mendeleiev dismisses the class but expects them to be back if the akuma attack is over before the school day ends. Marinette and Adrien run off in different directions to transform._

**Marinette:** Tikki, spots on!

**Adrien:** Plagg, claws out!

_Ladybug and Cat Noir land on the edge of a parapet, looking out on Paris to spot the akumatized victim._

**Ladybug:** This one is gonna be tough.

**Cat Noir: **Tell me about it.

**Ladybug: **We need to be extra careful. If we get hit, our secret identity might be revealed.

**Cat Noir: **Or a secret worse than our identities...

**Ladybug: **Which is why we can't slip up this time. I have a vague feeling the akuma is in her pen, what do you think?

**Cat Noir:** I think you're absolutely right. Let's go!

**Veuve Masquée: **Oh, I don't think you need to go anywhere.

_Ladybug and Cat Noir whip around to find the villain standing right behind them. Her voice sends shivers down their spines. Ladybug sighs, and tries to keep herself composed._

**Veuve Masquée: **We can keep this simple. Give me the miraculous.

**Ladybug:** In your dreams.

**Veuve Masquée:** Then I'll take them from you, and you don't want that.

**Cat Noir:** Are you sure you're up to the _mask_?

**Veuve Masquée:** Are you sure you'll have yours for much longer?

_Veuve Masquée sends a blast from her pen towards Cat Noir, but he quickly dodges it. They fight for some time, and when it gets to the point where Veuve Masquée's blast hits Ladybug, she is fed up._

**Ladybug:** Lucky Charm!

**Ladybug:** Masking tape?

**Cat Noir: **Ironic.

**Ladybug:** Hmm... I know! Cat Noir, take this and tape one end to her while I distract her. This may need a stroke of luck.

**Cat Noir:** And you have all of it, M'Lady.

_Ladybug darts past Veuve Masquée, yelling taunts at her, giving Cat time to put the end of the tape roll against her. Ladybug then ties her with her yoyo and lets go, leaving Veuve Masquée spinning, and the tape spinning around her too. In her dizziness, Veuve Masquée tries to move but falls down. Her pen rolls away._

**Ladybug: **Pretty pen, but it'll be better normal.

_She breaks the pen and the akuma flies out, but does something unexpected. It flies back to the broken pen and Veuve Masquée is akumatized again. She releases a hand from the tape and blasts Ladybug with the pen. Cat Noir rushes to stop her before she does anything else and uses his cataclysm on the pen, so the Akuma is not able to go back. But he realizes there is a problem. If Ladybug speaks, she will blurt her secret and only then can she de-evilise the akuma. Ladybug looks to Cat for help, since the akuma is flying away._

**Cat Noir:** Just say it, Ladybug! I'm not listening and you can cover your mouth, whisper it, but we can't have Stoneheart happening all over again.

_Ladybug nods, and whispers her secret, with Cat Noir's real and fake ears covered. But it is not her secret identity that is her secret. It is..._

**Ladybug: **I like Cat Noir.

_She is glad he is not listening to her and quickly de-evilises the akuma. She takes the empty tape roll and throws it up into the air, dissolving into thousands of ladybugs restoring the city._

**Cat Noir: **Pound it! ... Ladybug?

_Cat Noir looks to Ladybug whose face has turned pale. The secret was a surprise, even to her. She notices Cat Noir looking at her and regains her composure._

**Ladybug: **Pound it! I have to go, I'll see you later!

**Cat Noir: **M'Lady, wait!

_Ladybug has already left. Cat Noir leaves, and heads back to the school, since school hours were not over. He sees the other students filing in, grumbling how they wished the Akuma attack was longer. He detransforms out of sight and goes in with the rest of them. Marinette has detransformed elsewhere, and searches for Alya. She finds her._

**Alya:** Girl, that was so cool! A villain attacked at our school!

**Marinette:** *chuckling* Are you sure that's a good thing?

**Alya: **It was for Juleka. Turns out Rose liked her back. And I got the whole attack on video!

**Marinette:** Can't wait to see it.

**Marinette:** *thinking* I can't believe this. I like Adrien, not Cat! How? I wish that girl had never gotten akumatized in the first place. Everything is so confusing, ugh.

_Lost in her thoughts, Marinette bumps into Adrien, who also seems like his head is in the clouds. She mutters an apology and walks past him, not even acknowledging that it was Adrien._

**Alya:** Girl, do you know who that was? That was Adrien!

**Marinette:** Cool. Great. Amazing.

Heh. Does this frustrate you that she is denying her feelings? You expected her to reveal herself, did you not? Well, let this sink in. It won't be long until you see more of this attitude. Does she like Adrien? Does she like Cat Noir? Wouldn't it be easier if they were the same? No, of course they're totally different people! But is this the perfect time for a... how you say... intervention?


	10. Small Joys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two best friends *cough* spend their day together.

You're reading this. Of course you are. You are probably annoyed how I keep asking you this question but I may need to remind you again and again since you keep forgetting. What would pay the price?

_In the library of their school..._

**Alya:** Girl, you've been spacing out a lot. What's on your mind?

**Marinette:** What if you thought you knew what your darkest secret was, but it turned out to be something totally different that you didn't even know about?

**Alya:** Hold on, you were hit by that girl?

**Marinette:** Maybe...

**Alya: **Well, maybe it just depends on the secrets. What were they?

**Marinette: **They were secrets for a reason.

**Alya: **Come on, even from your best friend?

**Marinette:** I'm sorry, Alya, maybe you'll find out what I mean if you figure them out but for the time being I can't tell you. It's kind of confidential.

**Alya:** Okay, girl. Tell me when you're ready. But you're right. I will try to find out what they are.

_Alya leans in, smirking. Marinette chuckles._

**Marinette: **You're also right. You can _try_. Now let's focus on the homework. I don't want to get in trouble again for missing assignments.

_Marinette sees a flash of yellow from the corner of her eye, followed by a flash of green. She sighs and closes her notebook, knowing that Chloe and Sabrina were going to start their scenes. Alya catches on and closes her notebook too, both of them facing to where Chloe and Sabrina were._

**Alya: **You can come out, Chloe. We saw you. If you think you're going to get to us, you're mistaken.

**Chloe:** What are you talking about brat? I was going to get the books for the assignment!

**Marinette:** You were, or Sabrina was? Besides, who gets books by sneaking around and giggling? We know you're up to something and we aren't in the mood. So if you could please just let us be, that would be great.

**Chloe:** Are you accusing me? I'll have you know-

**Marinette: **We'll repeat one more time, Chloe. Leave us be.

**Chloe:** And if I don't?

**Alya: **Let's go, girl. We don't have time for arguments.

**Marinette: **Yeah, I'm sick of it.

_They take their stuff and go to another table, leaving Chloe and Sabrina. They sit down._

**Alya: **I didn't have the chance to ask, but how'd it go?

**Marinette: **How did what go?

**Alya:** *whispers* With Kasdeya!

**Marinette: **She was staring at me, as if she trying to find out where and how she would kill me. Other than that it was... awkward. Silent. And you? I bet you were thrilled to be with your lover.

**Alya: ***blushing* W-What? Heheh, no way!

_Marinette rests her cheek on the palm of her hand._

**Marinette:** Come on, Alya, you've been together for like, a year, and yet you're still blushing.

**Alya: **You've been around Adrien for a year and you're still blushing!

**Marinette:** *blushing* One, it's different 'cause you and Nino are together but me and Adrien aren't. Second, I don't stammer as much as before!

**Alya:** Yeah, 'cause you can't even get out a word in front of him. Seriously, Mari, you need to be more sure of yourself!

**Marinette:** *mumbling* It would help if I was my alter ego...

**Alya:** Hold on, what?

**Marinette: **Nothing! Now let's finish the homework. Do you know the answer to number seven?

**Alya: **Yep!

_Afterschool..._

**Alya: **Bye, Marinette! Video games at my place at six?

**Marinette: **Yeah! See you then.

_Marinette walks away, but bumps into someone. Marinette's eyes instantly turn black with white slits. Adrenaline rushes through her veins as she glares at the person she bumped into._

**Marinette: **Why are you still here?

**Kasdeya: **I don't know. Why are you losing control so easily?

**Marinette:** *growls* Shut up.

**Kasdeya: **I'm sure you know Lila, do you not?

**Marinette:** And?

**Kasdeya: **How do you feel about a late night visit?

**Marinette: ** _Va te faire foutre._

**Kasdeya: **No need for profanity. You would be surprised at how often people are imprisoned for talking shit.

**Marinette:** Get out of my face, _chienne_. I have places to be.

**Kasdeya: **Where? Protecting the city with that mangy cat of yours?

**Marinette: **Why you...

_Marinette punches Kasdeya, with Kasdeya's neck going completely to the side. With sickening cracks, she rights her head up. Marinette winces at the sound and sight._

**Marinette: **We are still on school grounds, _chienne_. Anyone can hear you. Shut up and leave.

**Kasdeya:** Don't worry. I will.

_Kasdeya walks off, with the hint of an evil smile on her face. Marinette tenses and walks to her own home, a little speedily, however. She "greets" her mother and father and goes to her room, shutting the trapdoor._

Mind you, your heroine's eyes have not gone normal for one second. Is she going to let the shadows in? Is she fighting? Will you know? Yes, you will.

**Tikki:** Marinette, calm down, please!

_Marinette speaks, but with a voice that is not her own. It is darker and deeper, with so much hatred her kwami can barely recognize her chosen._

**Marinette: **Hah! Calm down? When she almost revealed my identity? Calm down when she has insulted my partner? Calm down when she has joined a force with a complete-

**Tikki:** Mari-no, Umbra-please! Fight the shadows inside you! They are no better than pests!

**Marinette:** Pests, you say? Ironic isn't it, that you call my beings pests? Even when-

**Tikki:** I'm sorry, Marinette... Ut auferat obumbratio!

_Marinette's eyes go completely white, like full moons. She drops to the ground, unconscious. Tikki, instantly regretful, flies by her side. While feeling regret, she feels relief, knowing that the shadows have dissipated from her mind. While Tikki's decision could have proven fatal to her chosen, she knows that in a situation of her chosen becoming overtaken or using a spell that would remove evil but prove lethal, she would choose the latter. She lies by Marinette's side, slowly falling asleep._

_5:39 PM..._

**Marinette:** *thinking* I feel cold... my head hurts...

_Marinette looks around, taking in her surroundings. She recalls the events that happened earlier that day, but doesn't remember the time she blacked out. But she does remember something else._

**Marinette:** Oh god, I'm supposed to be at Alya's!

_Marinette stands up, her body sore from being on the floor. She gently takes her sleeping kwami and rests her on the chaise while she goes to get ready. A few minutes later, she takes Tikki and puts her in her purse, careful not to wake her up. She doesn't succeed._

**Tikki:** *blearily* Marinette...?

**Marinette: **We have to go to Alya's, remember? I'll grab a cookie on the way for you to eat, yeah?

**Tikki:** Yeah, okay...

**Marinette:** I'm sorry about earlier, Tikki, I-

**Tikki: **You don't have anything to apologize for, I know it wasn't you. Let's go, okay?

**Marinette: **Okay, but I'm still sorry.

_At Alya's home..._

**Alya: **Hey girl, surprised you weren't late!

**Marinette: **Well, I'm full of surprises, aren't I?

**Alya: **Of course you are... So what do you want to play? Ultimate Mecha Strike III is completely off the list. Nuh-uh. No way. Don't even try.

**Marinette:** Eh, we could play Mario Kart, if you want.

**Alya:** I would play anything that I'm not sure you would win.

**Marinette:** Getting salty now, are we?

**Alya:** In your dreams, besides, you of all people should know _salty_.

**Marinette:** *smirking* How do you mean?

**Alya:** Cough cough, Chloe, maybe?

**Marinette:** What? Never! Where did you ever get that idea?

**Alya: **Um, do you remember when Mylene got akumatized? The whole Horrificator scene?

**Marinette: **I wouldn't call that salty...

**Alya:** You're totally right, I would call it _jealous_!

**Marinette: **Shut up, Alya, god. Didn't you invite me over to play video games?

**Alya:** Yeah, but teasing you is much more fun, you know? I would call it pay back.

**Marinette:** For what?

**Alya:** For what you said at the sleepover! That whole, "You're mad he didn't pick Rena Rouge, aren't you?" How did you know, anyway?

**Marinette:** *thinking* Uh, because I gave you your miraculous?

**Marinette: **Well, because you're my best friend! It's kind of obvious. When Rena Rouge first appeared, I knew it was you, just like how you and I both know Nino is Carapace.

**Alya:** What?! How-

**Marinette:** Like I said, it's so obvious.

**Marinette:** *thinking* And if I can supposedly "recognize" my best friend, strange how you can't figure me out.

**Marinette: **So, you wanna play Mario Kart or what? Let's talk secret identities later.

_Alya's smile brightens noticeably. She wraps her arm around Marinette's shoulder._

**Alya: **Don't suppose you have a secret, too, huh?

**Marinette: **Hah! Only my strategy on how I'm going to beat you. Come on!

Ah, fillers and happiness. Wonderful. Amazing. I can't tell the future, but I'd say to expect the worst. Might not last long. _À plus tard_. 


	11. Hidden Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a hero gets harmed and angered by a tabloid whore and a bitch.

You want to know. You hate when I leave you on cliffhangers. You must think I'm evil. That I'm doing this on purpose. I am. Hah! I wonder if I'll do that again. To watch you suffer.

**Marinette: **It's already sundown? It's been like, half an hour.

**Alya:** You can stay longer. It's not so late, and didn't your parents allow you to stay after sundown?

**Marinette: **I didn't say I would leave, just that it was fast.

**Alya:** Well, it's almost winter.

**Marinette:** I'm _just_ saying!

**Alya:** Okay, okay, do you want to... What do you want to do?

**Marinette:** How about we just go on Youtube? I'm sure something interesting will come up.

_Alya pulls up Youtube on her computer and quickly goes to search something up to cover what is in her recommended. Marinette sees, though, and exits out of search._

**Marinette: **What was that?

**Alya: **Oh, um-

**Marinette:** Is that Peppa Pig?

**Alya:** That's for my sisters. They-

**Marinette:** And is that Mickey Mouse and Peppa Pig fused together?!

**Alya:** Uh... that was... probably me?

**Marinette:** I worry for your sanity.

**Alya:** So do I. Anything in particular you wanna watch?

**Marinette:** Eh, riddles are cool.

**Alya:** Okay.

_They watch videos and laugh as new videos pop up, showing videos that Alya usually watches. The strange Peppa Pig videos. Soon it gets very, very late and Marinette says goodbye. She hides in an alley and transforms into her alter ego. She lands on her balcony and slips into her room, not releasing her transformation._

_Meanwhile..._

**Kasdeya:** You ready?

**Lila:** Of course.

**Kasdeya: **Let's go.

_Ladybug narrows her eyes at her trapdoor._

_Kasdeya and Lila arrive._

**Lila:** I'll pick the lock.

**Kasdeya: **Go ahead.

_Kasdeya and Lila head inside. They go up the stairs. Kasdeya is grinning like mad, knowing this is her chance._

**Ladybug:** _Se perdre des putes._

**Lila:** Two birds with one stone, eh? I like this.

_Ladybug shoots Kasdeya a look._

**Ladybug:** You...

_Kasdeya puts a finger on her lips._

**Kasdeya: **I haven't said a word. I keep my promises.

_Ladybug wraps her yoyo around Kasdeya and brings her closer. She lifts Kasdeya's chin up._

**Ladybug: ***growling* _Foutre le camp d'ici._

**Kasdeya:** With pleasure.

_Kasdeya pulls out a knife and with the space she has, stabs Ladybug. Ladybug lets go of her hold and Kasdeya snaps her fingers and her and Lila disappear. Ladybug detransforms._

**Marinette:** I keep my promises, she says. And what did she do with my friends? What did she do with my parents? What did she do with _me_?

_Marinette sobs and shouts in rage. Tikki shrinks back in fear._

**Marinette:** Tikki, what's the date?

**Tikki:** It's... December 19th.

**Marinette:** December 19th...

_Marinette says the date over and over again, recoiling in disgust as if the sound leaves a bad taste in her mouth._

**Marinette: **I hope you're proud Maman, Papa, look what your daughter has become. A superheroine, a mad, maniacal mess. Worrying about love. Hah! Look at me! Look at me!

_Marinette drops down to the floor, sobbing and shouting. Tikki flies away. She arrives at her destination, unseen. She phases through the door._

**Tikki:** Master Fu! Please!

**Master Fu:** I am sorry, Tikki, but Entities go past the Miraculous.

**Tikki:** No! We have to do something! We have to help her! We can't just let her...

_Tikki starts to cry, her tears pattering onto the wooden floor._

**Tikki:** I can't do the spell again... I can't let those damned shadows come back... Master!

**Master Fu:** Go back to her. Creation and light will overpower that darkness.

_Tikki nods, and goes back to Marinette's home, but finds she isn't there. She panics and looks around, catching a black thing in the corner of the room. She realizes it's her chosen. Her eyes widen._

**Tikki:** Umbra.

**Umbra:** What? What could you possibly want?

**Tikki:** Do you hear something?

**Umbra:** What?!

**Tikki:** Inside you.

_Tikki anxiously flies up to Umbra, her hand touching Umbra's heart._

**Tikki:** Do you hear screaming?

**Umbra: ***coldly* No.

**Tikki:** Listen closer.

**Umbra:** ...

**Tikki:** "Let me out. Listen. Please, let me out." Do you hear that? _Any_ of it?

_The white slits in Umbra's eyes waver as they grow smaller and bigger again. Her eyes alternate from normal to not._

**Tikki: **Keep listening.

**Umbra/Marinette: **Shut up! Shut up!

**Tikki:** "Let me out! Let me go!"

_Tikki can see her chosen struggling to gain control. She knows she must intervene, but she doesn't know what will happen if she doesn't._

**Tikki:** Let her out. Let her go.

_Tikki sees the shadows fly in different directions. They all disappear as they pass under the moonlight coming through the window. Marinette's eyes are wide. She runs a hand through her hair. She looks at the frightened kwami in front of her and reaches her hand out. Tikki does not budge as Marinette expected her to. She doesn't move away when she rubs her forehead. She doesn't fly away when Marinette holds her close._

**Marinette:** You're not... scared? Of me?

**Tikki:** I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of the Entities. I love you. Please stay as yourself.

**Marinette:** You're scared of me. You are... scared. Please don't be... I'm sorry... I'll stay. I promise I'll be in control. I promise!

**Marinette:** ...

**Marinette: **What's the date today?

**Tikki:** *sighs* December 20th.

_Meanwhile..._

**Adrien: **Goodnight, Plagg.

**Plagg: **Goodnight, kid.

**Plagg:** *thinking* I'll wait until he is actually asleep.

_Plagg stares at the clock, watching the seconds tick by. He listens to his chosen's breaths. Steady and deep. He knows that he is not sleeping yet, not dreaming. Plagg knows that as long as Adrien is seeing a dark void of blackness, he can wake up whenever he doesn't feel the familiar presence of magic beside him. He is semi-awake, but his breaths aren't as deep as before. More calmed, more relaxed. Plagg is starting to get impatient. Time will never stop._

Time will never stop. Time will never stop for anyone. It doesn't take a break, no matter how tired it is. It has to keep going if it wants to survive. Time will never give itself up no matter how many times you wish it to. Do you know when you'll die? Do you know how long you'll live? And if time is essential, then why waste it? Which is why waiting is so hard, because you can feel the feeling of time being wasted, and you can't get any of it back. Because time will never take a break, no matter your wishes. No matter what you say. No matter what you think. No matter how you curse. No matter how you shout. No matter how you scream. No matter how you express yourself. No matter how you yell. It will keep going in a straight line. It will never break off its path. And if you forget, it will still go at the same, steady, slow pace it goes at. You don't know you're waiting. You're not aware you only think of time. Only a few more years. Only a few more months. Only a few more weeks. Only a few more days. Only a few more hours. Only a few more minutes. Only a few more seconds. Even if your awaited time is centuries away. Only a few more minutes. Only a few more seconds. And if you take your mind off the line of time, you find yourself thinking about this. You find yourself wondering. You find yourself coming back and while your path in life is crooked, taking twists and turns, you find yourself following the path that time takes. You find yourself walking straight ahead, and you know you will never know, but that you need to know. So you keep following and then you remember. And then you stray away back to your life. Back to your reality. Back to your coping. A few more days until this day. A few more minutes until your time arrives. A few more seconds and everything will be alright. Time doesn't take breaks. Time doesn't stop. Which is exactly what Plagg is thinking as he waits.

_As the minutes pass, he hears Adrien's breaths become softer, almost silent. Plagg phases through the window, but comes back inside for a few moments._

**Plagg:** I'll be back soon.

_Plagg again phases through the window, and flies away._

Kasdeya's and Lila's motives are unknown. Plagg's destination is unknown. What you are feeling is the feeling of wanting to know the unknown. You are confused. And you will know everything. All the history. All the unknown.


	12. Counting Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a count-down is fore-shadowing.

I wanted to take a break from my fanfic, so here's an Adrienette oneshot. I'll post Chapter 12 after this.

Adrien ran towards Marinette, who was walking away. Rather slowly. He reached her, a panting and breathless mess, and Marinette turned around to see her long-time crush. "Adrien, are you okay?" she asked nervously. She still couldn't calm her jittery nerves whenever it came to him, but she managed to control her stuttering across the years. Adrien put a finger up, taking deep breaths for a few seconds, and stood up. "Yeah, I'm okay, Marinette. I just wanted to give you something." Marinette raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What for?"

"Well, it's just you're so nice and help everyone, so I thought I'd return the favor." He held out a small box. Marinette shook her head. "I couldn't take it, Adrien. It wouldn't be right. There's nothing to return, anyway."

"No, take it! Please? For me?" Marinette reluctantly took the small box, sighing. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace, with a red jewel hanging from it. It was gilded with real silver, and the chain was silver, too. "Adrien, I can't take this!"

"Of course you can! Here, let me help you." Adrien took the necklace and fixed it around her neck. Marinette couldn't help the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. A loud beeping sound interrupted her thoughts, and she checked her phone. "Oh god, lunch break is almost over! I have to get to class!" Adrien chuckled. "Go ahead. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye! And-um..." Marinette reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" Adrien blushed as she ran to next class. "Your welcome..."

12\. Counting Nights

I'll skip our little talk and get to the point. It's what you want, anyway.

_December 20th. 2:48 AM._

_Plagg has arrived at his destination. He makes sure that she's asleep before phasing through the window. He looks around, a worried expression on his face._

**Plagg: ***whispers* Sugarcube? Are you there?

_Tikki hears Plagg's voice and turns around, worry etched into her face._

**Tikki:** Plagg... She's getting worse. I don't know what to do anymore.

_Tikki starts to cry and flies over to where Plagg is. She leans on him and cries. They both float down on the floor. Tikki wipes her eyes._

**Tikki:** Should I wake her up? So you can talk to her?

**Plagg:** I think I'll do it. Take a break, yeah?

**Tikki:** If you say so...

_Plagg goes to where Marinette is sleeping. Her back is slightly hunched as she is propped up against the wall. She is breathing heavily. Plagg taps her cheek._

**Plagg:** Marinette?

_Marinette flutters her eyes open and jumps as she sees a glob of black hovering in front of her face. Her face softens and she relaxes as she sees that it's Plagg._

**Marinette:** What are you doing here?

**Plagg:** I kind of wanted to get away from my owner. Figured I could come here. Why are you sleeping down here?

_Marinette looks around in confusion. She looks down at her lap, where her sketchpad was open and her pencil was in the middle of it. Tikki placed it there not too long ago._

**Marinette: **I don't really remember... I guess I was sketching and I fell asleep?

**Plagg:** Hmm... Okay. Do you remember anything?

**Marinette:** I don't know... Wait, did anything happen?

**Plagg:** No, no! Just that you said you didn't remember and I was wondering so... yeah! Why did you jump when you saw me?

**Marinette: **I guess I was startled. I mean, how would you feel if you opened your eyes to find something just floating in front of your face?

**Plagg:** Okay. Nothing else?

**Marinette:** You scared me. Well... not _you_, because I didn't immediately recognize you, but something about you... scared me. I'm not sure why.

**Plagg: **What did I remind you of?

**Marinette:** I'm not sure... An akuma? No... a... a what?

**Plagg:** A shadow?

**Marinette: **Maybe... except I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm not afraid of my own shadow or anyone else's.

**Plagg:** Okay. Hey, Tikki?

_Tikki flies towards them._

**Tikki: **Yeah?

**Plagg:** I'm not her kwami. You are. Marinette?

**Marinette:** Mmm?

**Plagg: **Do you have cheese?

_Tikki hits Plagg's arm._

**Plagg: **Ow! What the heck, Tikki?

**Tikki:** I should be asking you that same question, Plagg.

**Plagg:** But I'm hungryyyy!

**Marinette:** It's okay. I'll get you something.

**Plagg: **Go to sleep later, okay? In your bed this time.

_Marinette nods and gets Plagg his camembert. She smiles as he eats it and leaves. Her smile turns into a frown, however, when she realizes something._

**Marinette:** Tikki? Why did you stay back when Plagg came?

**Tikki:** I-uh...

**Marinette: **Did I do something?

**Tikki:** ...

**Marinette: **I lost control, didn't I?

**Tikki:** Go to sleep, Marinette.

**Marinette:** But-

**Tikki:** Please?

**Marinette:** *sighs* Okay.

_Marinette goes to bed with guilt pooling in her. She is not asleep and Tikki knows she will not be. With regret, she flies over to her._

**Tikki:** Luvante sequi fruaris concubitu meo.

_Marinette's eyes close and Tikki snuggles close to her chosen. She curls up and and goes to sleep, but before that she checks the time. 3:24 AM._

_December 20th. Monday. 5:30 AM._

**Tikki:** Marinette, get up if you don't want to be late!

**Marinette:** Ugh... Tikki... five more minutes...

**Tikki: **Okay. Five more minutes. But just five, okay?

**Marinette:** Mmm...

_Tikki looks down on Marinette with sympathy. It's been two hours since the incident that had occurred earlier that morning. Despite her words, Tikki wanted Marinette to wake up so she would forget and so her mind wouldn't have time to process what happened. She knew Marinette would beat herself up about it if she found out or remembered. Five minutes pass._

**Tikki:** Okay, Mari, it's been five minutes, get up.

**Marinette: ***groaning* My head hurts for some reason.

**Tikki:** I think you hit your head against the wall sometime during the night. Come on, get ready. You don't want to be late.

**Marinette:** *smiling* Heh. You're always looking out for me, Tikki. Thank you.

**Tikki:** *smiling* It's my job to take care of my chosen. Come on, get out of bed.

**Marinette: **Okay.

_Marinette gets ready and slings her backpack over her shoulder. She eats breakfast and mumbles a goodbye to her parents. It's about an hour before school starts so she transforms to get some air before school. She jumps from rooftop to rooftop, loving the way the wind whipped through her hair._

**Ladybug: **Heh. I think it's snowing. But it's not even cloudy.

_In the back of her mind she hears Tikki's voice._

**Tikki:** Sometimes the world surprises us, huh?

**Ladybug: ***smiling* Yeah, I guess it does.

_December 21rst. Tuesday. 11:27 AM._

**Nino:** Hey, dudettes!

**Marinette and Alya:** Hi, Nino.

**Alya: **What's up?

**Nino:** Nothing much. You guys want to join me and Adrien for lunch?

**Alya:** Definitely!

_Marinette narrows her eyes at the both of her friends._

**Marinette:** If you guys are going to do something, I swear, I'm-

**Nino: **Relax, we promise there's nothing fishy this time.

**Marinette: **Okay. Where are we going?

**Nino:** A new cafe opened up. It's just around the corner. I'll go get Adrien and we'll go.

**Alya:** Okay.

_Nino leaves and comes back a few minutes later with Adrien._

**Nino:** Dude, why do you always disappear?

**Adrien: **I-um-went to the bathroom and I came out and went to look for you, but I couldn't find you.

**Nino: **Eh, whatever, man. So we're going to go?

**Adrien, Alya, and Marinette: **Yep!

_December 22nd. Wednesday. 2:32 PM._

**Adrien: **So how do you want to do the project?

**Marinette: **I-I don't r-really know. You?

**Adrien:** I like the idea of making a presentation on the computer instead of a poster.

**Marinette:** Yeah, I guess.

_Marinette sees a movement behind Adrien. It's Kasdeya. With a new camera._

_December 23rd. Thursday. 11:16 PM._

**Tikki:** Marinette, are you sure you want to do this?

**Marinette: ***coldly* I'm sure. You can stay here, Tikki. I don't want her near you.

**Tikki: **But if you need to transform-

**Marinette:** No, I need to do this by myself.

_Marinette tucks two knives in her belt. She covers them with her shirt and sets out. But before heading out, she sighs._

**Marinette:** I know you don't want me to do this, but trust me. I know what I'm doing. And I have to.

_Marinette pulls on her jacket and leaves the house. She walks down the street. She knows Cat Noir is watching her every move, but she doesn't care. She makes it to the place she wanted-no-needed to go. She kicks open the door._

**Kasdeya: **I expected you.

**Marinette:** Time to end this.

**Kasdeya:** You seem a little sure of yourself. Sure you're up for it?

_Marinette growls. She takes a fighting stance and takes a knife from her belt. She throws it straight at Kasdeya's head. With a sickening welch, it pierces through her skull and lodges in the wall. Kasdeya grins._

**Kasdeya:** You can't kill me. I can't die.

**Marinette: **I was aware. But that didn't stop me from coming here.

**Kasdeya: **Your efforts will be wasted.

**Marinette:** Seeing your blood is enough! Hearing your bones break is enough! SEEING YOUR MANGLED BODY IS ENOUGH!

_Kasdeya simply smiles at Marinette's outburst and pulls out a gun. Marinette holds her ground, taking her second knife out. Kasdeya shoots at her and Marinette throws. The knife slices the bullet in half, and both halves graze Marinette's stomach. Her anger gives her strength, however, and she still stands as her knife pins Kasdeya's arm to the wall. She knocks the gun out of her hand and takes out a hammer that she also took with her and starts hitting her with it. However, hitting may be an understatement, as anybody watching would say bludgeoning. Somebody is watching, though. It is Cat Noir. Neither of them notice._

**Kasdeya:** Are you done?

_She pulls the knife out of her bloody arm and throws it to the side. Marinette throws away her hammer and positions herself to fight. They both fight, hand to hand combat, both landing blows on each other. Cat Noir watches, seeing as each becomes more and more bloody by the second. He uses his Cataclysm on the window and leaps in silently. He divides his baton and extends both of them, to pin Kasdeya's arms to the ground. Kasdeya's arms and legs are broken, and he winces as she shakes her legs to crack them together. Marinette glares at her and realizes that wherever she walks she will leave a bloody trail. Kasdeya's entire home is covered in red liquid, and it would be extremely difficult to not notice it. She knows no one will come there, however, since it was located in the slums of Paris. She wipes her shoes and leaves. Cat Noir leaps away, leaving Kasdeya smirking as they leave. She cracks her arms together and snaps her fingers. All the blood disappears, and her wounds stitch themselves up until they are no longer visible. She knows it will be difficult for Marinette to hide her wounds, though._

_December 24th. Friday. 12:43 AM._

**Tikki:** Marinette!

_Marinette hobbles in, a bloody mess. She manages to open one eye._

**Marinette:** Oh, hey.

**Tikki: **Oh, Marinette, if I had been there, I could-

**Marinette:** It's okay, and it's good you weren't there. Cat Noir was also there and if he saw Ladybug and Kasdeya fighting, he would make the connection. He might've seen you, too. I'm going to clean myself up. Don't worry, 'kay?

_Marinette goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Tikki sighs and goes to Marinette's parents' room. She reads the note Marinette left on the shelf next to their bed._

_"Maman, Papa, I love you. You will be remembered. I'll find a way to help you, to help us. I'll make you proud. I hope you're proud. Goodbye."_

_Tikki goes to the bathroom and sees Marinette's red clothes on the counter. She sees the water in the shower. A crimson that seems to mock her, a shade of red that rivals her own. She sighs, closes her eyes, and tries to ignore Marinette's occasional yelps of pain when the water burns her wounds. Marinette gets out of the shower once she is clean and stitches herself up. She then goes to bed, Tikki following her._

**Marinette:** Goodnight.

**Tikki:** Goodnight.

_December 24th. Friday. 9:58 AM._

**Alya: **Can you believe tomorrow's Christmas? What are you guys going to be doing? I'm going to stay with my cousins.

**Nino: **My cousins are staying with my family. You guys?

**Adrien: **Home. Like usual.

**Nino: **That sucks, bro. Marinette?

**Marinette: **Home. The bakery's going to be closed, though.

_Adrien glances at Marinette, but looks away._

**Adrien:** We should get to class.

**Marinette, Nino, and Alya:** Okay.

And it's time for me to bid you farewell, is it not? Well, in that case: I bid you farewell.


	13. Coldhearted Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sadness prevails on a day of joy.

I think you will find this part quite ironic. Figure it out by yourself.

**A/N: This will take place at about the same time that Cat Noir does his song in the Christmas Special, but let's just pretend there's no singing from him. Okay? Also, I'm going to try and include a song I made without making it sound really awkward and her belting in song in the middle of nowhere. **😉

_December 25th. Saturday. 8:23 PM._

**Marinette:** It's _really_ cold. I hate it.

**Tikki: **Marinette-

_Marinette walks out of the bakery and locks the door. Tikki quickly flies in Marinette's purse. She can feel Marinette's fists clenching and unclenching. [insert some depressing music here] Marinette tenses as she walks through the empty streets and the snow. She looks through the windows at all the families and scowls. She continues to trudge through the empty, snowy streets. _ **Goddammit it's awkward now, this doesn't happen in real life with people just starting to sing. Just pretend this is a musical so its less weird because this will make no sense without a song, and it makes no sense with a song. Musicals are weird and belting out makes no sense, so pretend it's a musical! Yay! Problem solved. Hope I didn't kill the depressing mood, though.**

**Marinette: **I woke up in the middle of the night. I saw bloodstains and heard screams. Tears and bloodshed, cries for help. Not even early morning.

**Marinette:** Pain and suffering. Tikki couldn't help me then. Knives stabbing, malicious grins. Forever I am in mourning.

**Marinette: **Why? Do I? Have to? Go through this?

**Marinette:** Why? Is revenge so hard to resist?

**Marinette:** I hate this night! So full of heart! But not enough when I was torn apart! Let them never see the light! Put them all to sleep! I have a promise to keep!

_Marinette sees the tree in the middle of town. Angered, she steps up to it._

**Marinette: ***quieting down* I hate this night! So full of heart, but not enough when I was torn apart! Let them never see the light! Put them all to sleep!

**Marinette: ***whispers* *spoken* I have a promise to keep.

**Marinette: **Cataclysm!

Notice she is not Umbra. And on the other side Cat Noir is doing the same.

_Marinette is about to touch the tree [Cat Noir is about to touch the tree]. When her finger is inches away [when his finger is inches away], she is suddenly overridden with memories of her parents [he is suddenly overridden with memories of his mother]. She turns to her left [he turns to his left], and uses the Cataclysm on the poster of Ladybug besides the tree [and uses the Cataclysm on the advertisement of Adrien besides the tree]._

_Cat Noir hears a loud crash coming from his right and turns towards the sound. He widens his eyes as he sees the destruction that could only come from a Cataclysm. His Cataclysm. He sees the footprints and fears that his friend has turned again. He follows the footprints._

_Marinette leaves the damage as quickly as she can, stuffing her hands in her pockets. She walks in the middle of the street intersecting the one that the tree is in the middle of, not afraid of any cars, since she knows there will be none. She hears the footsteps behind her, knowing fully well it is her partner. She walks faster._

_Cat Noir cannot see through the ever increasing amount of snow falling from the sky. He sees a figure walking away, increasing her speed. He knows she knows it is him. As he goes to walk faster to catch her, she suddenly stops and turns around. She reaches a hand out, as if to stop him. Suddenly he can't see and a chill is sent through his body. He realizes that the snow on the lamppost he was standing under has fallen on him. And heck, it was a lot. So much to knock him down and cover his face. He shakes the snow off of him and finds she is gone. He detransforms, gives Plagg cheese, and transforms again. He continues to follow the footprints, more frantically this time, and finds that the footprints have stopped._

_Marinette is aware that Cat Noir is following her and turns around. She sees the snow on the lamppost he is standing on and reaches her arm out. The snow falls on top of him and she walks away. After a few seconds, she transforms and leaps on top of the building to her right._

_He searches around, panicking, and then looking up at the roofs, wondering if she leaped away. But he finds someone else. His Lady. He leaps up, to catch her, but she leaps in the direction from which he came. He follows her, desperate to catch her. He finally does when they are on a rooftop overlooking the tree._

**Cat Noir:** Ladybug?

**Ladybug:** ...

**Cat Noir:** M'Lady, have you seen Marinette? Or Umbra?

_She still does not answer. Cat Noir spins her around and almost falls down in shock. Her eyes are black with white slits and she grins. She speaks with a voice that is not her own._

**Ladybug:** What? Has my kitty been left in the dark for too long?

_He watches as she glitches from her own form to Umbra's form. She grins evilly, as she finally takes on Umbra's form._

_Tikki is afraid. This has never happened to any one of her chosens in the past. And she has never been sucked into the miraculous before if it did. And now she is useless. If she can fight for Marinette, can things be right? How can she, though? The confines of Marinette's mind are far beyond her reach. But if she can break the barrier, can she? It will risk Marinette's identity to her partner, to let go of the transformation. And although Tikki, the kwamis, and the Guardians have agreed on the rule that chosens should never reveal their identities, Tikki does not care. Marinette has suffered too much pain. Tikki breaks the transformation. Umbra is left, pure shadows, and Ladybug's disguise underneath has vanished. Umbra in the flesh. Tikki reaches out to stop the shadows from covering Marinette's memories. In the nick of time, she reaches it before the shadows come. The shadows sense Tikki's presence and combine and form into a human figure._

**Shadows: **It's _mine._

**Tikki:** NO!

_Tikki and the shadows continue to fight. At this time, Umbra and Cat Noir are also fighting. The shadows are like the puppeteers, and Marinette the puppet, what the shadows do to Tikki, Umbra does to Cat Noir. What the shadows say to Tikki, she says to Cat Noir._

**Umbra:** *snarling* It's _mine_.

_Cat Noir dodges another attack from Umbra._

**Cat Noir:** What's yours?

**Tikki: **You have no right to her! Why her? Eat on someone else! Not her!

**Shadows:** Hah! You don't know anything! Do you have any idea what pain feels like? It feels great!

**Cat Noir:** Who hurt you?!

**Tikki: **Not when it's you! Not when you're adding on to hers!

**Shadows:** Well, it's just great! And I _love_ every minute of it!

_The shadows bare their "teeth"._

**Cat Noir:** M'Lady! Marinette! Talk to me!

**Shadows: **You will never get control of me! Not when I have control! Not when I'm almost there!

_Cat Noir realizes what is happening. He realizes that it is not even Umbra speaking.._

**Cat Noir: **Let go of her!

**Tikki:** That's it! Lucky charm!

_Tikki's hands glow with a bright white light._

The lucky charm is a bunch of things. For the miraculous holders, it is a thing to use in their time of need. And for the dear kwami, it is magic that they need. Think of it as a special weapon you need when you fight. A gun, perhaps, with bullets that explode. The bullet is the kwami and the lucky charm for the holder, and the gun is the holder. The bullet is the gun's lucky charm. And the exploding part is the bullet's lucky charm, hidden away within the bullet. The magic of the lucky charm hidden away within the kwami.

_The white light gathers and grows in Tikki's hands, and she blasts it at the shadows. They dodge and fly out of the way before the light finally hits it. Tikki hears an ear-piercing shriek and she winces as they die. But she knows they aren't really dead._

_Marinette lets out an ear-piercing shriek that makes Cat Noir wince. She turns back to herself, arms bleeding, and drops to her knees on the roof. She hugs her arms and gasps. She realizes Cat Noir knows her secret. She stands up, her legs wobbling, and puts a hand in front of her, in front of Cat Noir's face. She mumbles something incoherent, and Cat Noir's face goes blank for a second. He has forgotten all of it. _Haha I'm so evil_. Marinette is back in her room, shaking. Tikki comes out._

**Tikki:** You're free from them Marinette. You're home.

_Marinette smiles at her kwami and collapses on the floor._

Yes, there were many interruptions from a specific author- **Hey!** You interrupted me again. Wow. Thank you so much. You're just _amazing_. Now turn your attention away from her. Your _favorite_ author is a distraction, and the story is all you want. And you got it. 'Til we meet again.


	14. A Different Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the villain is given a monologue.

This won't be like the other chapters. 😉

Time for a little explaining, huh? I expected that from you, and that is what I am going to give you. Or rather, what she is going to give you.

She was an idiot. That girl was a total idiot when she came here that night before. She was an idiot when she thought she could hurt me or eradicate me from this universe. Hah! She's probably another one of those sociopaths, having that freaky bloodlust feeling. What am I talking about? I do that, but at least I know all my victims are mortal. The whole lot of them are idiots. And she knows it! No, she knew it, that she could never defeat me, but she still waltzed in like she owned the place, with that crazed look in her eyes, waving her weapons around like a complete lunatic. Probably sadistic. Hard to believe that that girl was Paris' most famed superheroine. Life gave surprises, but this had got to be the most amusing one. Of course she knows she can't destroy an Entity like me. I have to admit, she has a steady hand and is good with knives, and it did sting, but her measly hammer and serrated kitchen knives are nothing compared to my strength. And when I leave to possess another girl, this body and the soul that belonged to it will just die. I suppose the little superheroine can kill viciously, but me? Daring to take on me? Kasdeya, an ugly name for the ugly child I was forced to inhabit. No, she dared to take on me, the legendary Malvolia? She was a fool. A complete fool. She will never learn. No one will understand my power. Perhaps Tikki does. Little pest. And her insignificant chosen. I revel in calling and proving her to be weak, but it did come on as a surprise when even my own kin failed to overcome her! They're all dipshits, the shadows and the superhero and her kwami. The shadows because they are weak to the light. And everyone knows about the other two. At least Malvolia is able to step out and face the light of creation without being knocked to the ground. The shadows and I have existed forever, since Tikki's birth. And since all those inferior and revolting kwamis are immortal, (undeserving of that part, really) as am I.

We Entities were created for good, when the kwamis were unavailable, or, in my terms, incapable, we were called to help the kwamis' chosens. The shadows were assigned to the more darker of the main seven miraculouses, the black cat, the fox, and the bee. Entities like me, mixtures of the light and dark, were assigned to the more... brighter of the group, if there was a comprehensible way of putting it. But I was not stupid. I was not dense like all my other kin. I knew that I was just a replacement, I would never be seen as a kwami's equal. And if I couldn't, kwamis and their chosens alike did not deserve to exist. I went rogue, and as the most powerful of all the lighter Entities, I overpowered a living girl. The kwamis and the Guardians were horrified, but I didn't care about their expectations. Their expectations of me being obedient, servile, and taking the stupid kwamis' place. Well, to hell with them! Our training, and their encouraging words. I recall one of them saying, "You are a chosen's and a kwami's last resort. You are the most important." Lies. A last resort? We were just a back-up, the spare, the leftovers. I was named Malvolia for a reason. "Ill-will." Ill-will, huh? I like that. This is my destiny and I absolutely love it. I'm determined to make them all suffer, everyone who thinks they are better than me. Who thinks they can overpower me! No one dared to the first few centuries, and I didn't know whether to feel satisfied or bored. Satisfied that these people, the kwamis, even those bloody Guardians! were too scared to even look me in the eye as an Entity. Bored, because I craved seeing them all suffer in pain, and without reason, I was not able to satisfy my bloodlust.

And then, in this eternal life I was granted the blessing of an uprising! The blasted bothers had found their chosens after several centuries, and I was glad to find someone to maim and mutilate. And oh, how fun it was! I had found the perfect orphan girl to manipulate, one whose distant family had forgotten her. Her mind and body was perfect to carry out my deeds, and I found myself loving the feeling of being in a human body once more. I tortured the superheroes, physically, mentally, and emotionally. The verbal and emotional abuse was fun, especially when I got to slice up the people that were close to them. But my cravings were not met, and the most fun part was leaving the chosens themselves a mangled mess of blood and flesh. The sadness of it all was that I knew I could not finish them off, because then no one would be able to stop the other rogue miraculous wielders. As much as rebellions fascinated me, whenever it involved the miraculous, I despised it. At that time, the rogue was the wielder of the bee. Named herself Killer Wasp, or something obnoxious like that. I hated her almost as much as I hated the Guardians. I wasn't going to stop her or kill off the heroes. Watching them torture each other was amusing, and I knew death had to take its toll on its own. I was not allowed, and that's the only rule I follow. A few years later, my kin began to follow in my footsteps. They had seen the truth through the lies of the Guardians and had turned. They strayed from me, however, and that was fine by me. Work alone and you will never be betrayed. I learned that a long time ago.

The shadows, instead of becoming the "last resort" when the kwamis weren't available, they would take over the human's mind anytime they felt like it, even when they were transformed. They manipulated the weak human and made them do evil things, and the best part of it all is that the human chose to do the evil! This scared the living daylights out of Tikki, realizing the full potential of the Entities as long as we had the power they had given us. She had reasoned and pleaded with the Guardians, asking them to take back the power, but they had blatantly refused her, saying that doing so would disrupt the balance, as would making a wish with the ladybug and black cat miraculous. I remember discovering this and smirking, knowing I would never be helpless or powerless in the eternity that all us beings live in. This torture from me and whatever human I inhabit will last forever and forever and no one will be able to stop it. Me. Those kwamis don't know how it feels like. Pain. Abandonment. Invisibility. I do, and I will make everyone suffer because of it. And present day has made that either easier or more difficult. Difficult. Mmm. I like a good challenge.

Hawkmoth had called me. I was not able to find the identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir, because as the millenia passed by, Plagg and Tikki had grown more cautious and were getting better at hiding. Anyway, Hawkmoth had heard of my ability to kill normal people in the slums of Paris, and assigned me to the task of finding Ladybug and Cat Noir's identities. He did not know I was an Entity. I told him I would not tell him who they were, but torture them I would, and he agreed. He gave me a week to observe and figure them out. After a day, I found out who Ladybug was, but not Cat Noir. And I didn't care about Cat Noir, only Ladybug at the moment. Because I had found some tea. Some very interesting tea about our wonderful Marinette Dupain-Cheng. On the second night, there was a lightning storm. I had went out past midnight on purpose and was soaked. Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng were quick to bring me in. I planted on my signature fake smile and said, in return for their kindness, I would give them a beautiful photo. They hesitated, but agreed. Finally, the best part was watching those two suffer. I assumed Marinette and Tikki knew something was wrong even in their sleep because they were down the stairs the moment I pressed the button. I shook my head at their sudden deaths and short screams. Not even blood-curdling. Not even ear-piercing shrieks. Just a cry for help, a scream, and death. For satisfaction, I pulled out a serrated knife and started stabbing them. I was done and my cravings were fed. Now, I looked up at Marinette's face. She was just staring, not even blinking. Her normal bluebell eyes had turned grey. Her skin had a grey pallor to it. She stood stock-still in her parents' bedroom and stared, as if taking in every detail of the overkill. I saw a single tear slide down her cheek, but no more. This was when I learned more about my good friend Marinette, more about the tea I had found. This had never happened before, and I was a little shocked to say the least, about the change in my kin. The shadows only took over the darker of the miraculous, but look at them now, taking over the owner of the ladybug miraculous with no hesitation. I almost laughed out loud. This century was going to be the most interesting I've ever lived in my entire existence. Just because of a simple murder that she witnessed, this brave, bubbly girl had isolated herself. Depressed, cold towards society. In public, she put on a fake persona, happy. This same girl had turned into an insane, sociopathic, homicidal freak, and I loved every minute of it. Every amusing second of this girl turning her back on the world. Attacking me and splattering my residence with both of our blood.

She was foolish. I had a score to settle with the kwamis and the Guardians, and both of our rebellions against them made my mission harder. She was foolish to try and defeat me. One day, they will all surrender to me, and only me, and my kin will bow down and make sure they surrender to me. All those kwamis, all those dead chosens who are now living in the afterlife, all those goody-two-shoes Entities will bow down. Especially her. For causing so much trouble and becoming temporarily evil, and lying to her friends, and always showing up late, they all still love her. And I will torture her, I will force her, until she and Tikki are lying at my feet begging for mercy. Watch her try and kill me and cause me pain again. Just watch.

Does it all piece together? Do you understand? Hopefully now you can see the picture the puzzle is finally starting to make.


	15. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which feelings and thoughts are revealed, with a cherry on top.

The next part of your story awaits you. But first... as you can see, I'm giving you less and less information as the story goes on. The only thing I'll be giving you is the question. Do you remember? What will pay the price?

**Adrien:** Plagg?

**Plagg: **Mmm?

**Adrien:** Why the hell does Marinette think I'm stupid?

_Plagg chokes on the piece of camembert he was eating._

**Plagg: **What?

**Adrien:** Why does she think I'm stupid? You remember what happened yesterday, don't you?

**Plagg:** Yesterday?

**Adrien: **Don't act dumb, I know you remember. She thought she made me forget, but Ladybug turned into Umbra and we know that Marinette is Umbra. And then Umbra turned back into Marinette. And then she just holds her hand up to make me forget the whole scene, but she can't expect that it's going to be gone just like that!

**Plagg:** Kid, you need to get your facts straight. One, this girl doesn't think you're stupid in any way. Two, if she heard you say that, you know she'd probably beat the shit out of you. Three, she's smart. Really, really smart. You may not realize the importance of keeping your identities a secret, but she does, so trying to make you forget wasn't in vain. Hawkmoth has eyes and ears everywhere, and he could figure out, and knowing you blabber out everything that comes to mind, it's only a matter of time before he does. So protect the so called love of your life, stop ranting, and start planting. For starters, help her!

**Adrien:** With what?

**Plagg: **In the entirety of my eternal life I have never been paired with someone as blind as you. Kid, help her with her life!

**Adrien:** Her life...? Her parents...?

**Plagg:** Be there for her, kid. As Cat Noir, Adrien, whatever! Just be there for her.

**Adrien:** Wouldn't that be weird? Imagine: Hey, I'm here because I love you and I want to help you for a reason I can't explain!

**Plagg:** *facepalms* You seriously believe it would be weird to her?

**Adrien: **Of course it would be! She doesn't even like me, not as a friend or more. She's always so uncomfortable around me and avoids me as much as possible!

**Plagg: **And you think she hates you because of that?

**Adrien: **People who like you don't do that!

**Plagg:** You should know from experience she isn't like everyone else! Who do you take her for?

**Adrien: **You sound like you've known her all your life.

**Plagg: **I practically do, there are so many secrets you have no idea about.

**Adrien: **Like her secret loathing for me?

**Plagg:** For the love of... She doesn't hate you!

**Adrien:** And how would you know that?!

**Plagg: **BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOU!

**Adrien: **... What?

**Plagg:** She loves you, kid. And the fact you wouldn't realize it until someone screams it in your face is really disappointing.

**Adrien:** ... Really?

**Plagg: **No, of course not. After all the gifts and letting you believe that scarf was from your father and caring about you and saving you, she hates you from the bottom of her heart. Of course she loves you, idiot!

**Adrien: **... Plagg?

**Plagg:** Just say it, kid. I don't care.

**Adrien:** Claws out!

_At Marinette's home..._

**Tikki:** Marinette, you're awake! Are you okay?

_Marinette is propped up against the wall. Her head aches and she is shaking._

**Marinette:** *mumbling* Far from it...

**Tikki: **What?

**Marinette: **I'm fine.

_Marinette attempts to get up but her legs fail her and she falls back down with a thump. Despite the warmth of her home, she is freezing._

**Tikki:** Don't move for a while.

**Marinette: **It's not like I can.

**Tikki:** *sighing* Do you want a glass of water?

**Marinette: **No, thanks, though. I'll just...

**Tikki:** Just what?

**Marinette: **Nothing. Thanks, Tikki.

**Tikki: **If you need anything, I'll be here, okay?

**Marinette: ***smiling* Yeah, I know. Thank you.

_Marinette hears a thump on her roof._

**Marinette: **Tikki, could you open it?

**Tikki:** What if he finds out? Are you crazy?

**Marinette:** Yes, I am. Could you open it?

_Tikki goes to open the trapdoor, reluctantly, though._

**Cat Noir:** Could... Could I...?

**Tikki: **Go ahead. She doesn't seem to be afraid to send me up and now you know.

_Cat Noir smiles sheepishly and goes down, with Tikki following. He sees Marinette._

**Cat Noir: **Marinette?

**Marinette: **I'm fine. Why'd you come?

**Cat Noir:** Just because. Um... is it okay with you if I stayed?

**Marinette: **Of course.

**Cat Noir: **Why did you try to make me forget?

**Marinette: **I didn't.

**Tikki:** You didn't?!

**Marinette: **What would be the point? It's hard enough to keep this up. One person is fine. Just one.

**Cat Noir: **Then... the hand... what was that for?

**Marinette: **Playing pretend. Ever heard of it, Cat?

**Cat Noir:** Why?

**Marinette:** Plagg's probably talked to you already. Hawkmoth has eyes and ears everywhere. If I pretended, and if he was watching, then he'll think I have no importance to you and both you and I can be safe. In civilian form, at least.

**Cat Noir:** Say he was watching. Now he knows you're Ladybug. He'll hurt whoever's close to you.

**Marinette:** He already has.

**Cat Noir:** What?

**Marinette:** I said, he already has.

**Cat Noir:** Wait... he found out?

**Marinette: **I should probably explain, huh?

**Cat Noir:** And from the looks of it, a _lot_.

**Tikki:** And me, too.

_They all look down on her. Marinette sighs._

**Marinette:** Even Kasdeya doesn't know I know. Hawkmoth hired her. Kasdeya. To find out who we were. She said she would torture us but she wouldn't tell him our identities. Apparently she figured me out and ambushed my parents. I can't have that happen to you. Not you.

**Cat Noir: **That's why you fought her?

_Marinette nods._

**Cat Noir:** She was assigned?

**Marinette: ***sadly* Exactly. She's not going to stop, is she Tikki?

**Tikki: **What... do you mean?

**Marinette: **You know what I mean. There's something that you know that you haven't been telling me. There's something more to this.

**Tikki: **There's nothing more to this. I promise you, Marinette, I haven't been hiding anything. And if you feel she's not going to stop, that's because she has a job to do. An evil one at that.

_Marinette narrows her eyes at Tikki but decides to say nothing._

**Cat Noir:** M'Lady, since that's all... done, can I reveal-

**Marinette: **Absolutely not!

**Cat Noir: **But it's only fair-

**Marinette:** There's no fairness in any of this. I did what I had to do and you know what you had to know. Fairness plays no role. Life isn't fair, anyway.

**Cat Noir: **But-

**Marinette:** There's no buts.

**Tikki: **She's right, you know. It's not like either of you can choose. What's done is done.

**Cat Noir:** I... understand. But... do you at least need help getting in bed?

**Marinette: **I'm fine here. You should leave, Cat. I'll see you later.

**Cat Noir:** See you, Princess.

_Cat Noir leaves. Tikki looks at Marinette worriedly but curls up next to her and sleeps. Marinette sleeps too._

_On Monday afterschool..._

**Alya: **Nino, she's still not here.

**Nino: **Don't worry, Marinette has never let you down before. Even if she has been late.

**Alya:** But the thing is she expects me to believe her excuses. I know she's lying, and she never tells anyone the truth when it comes to why she is late. I get it if she doesn't want anyone else to know about something, but me? Why won't she tell me? I tell her everything, and by everything, I mean everything. I trust her, but why doesn't she trust me?

_Nino puts an arm around Alya's shoulders._

**Nino:** Calm down, Alya. Maybe she has a good reason for what she does.

**Alya: **It's my birthday. Everyone else is here. But not her.

_A sudden crash is heard in the near distance._

**Trouble Clef:** I am Trouble Clef, and I will destroy all modern music!

_Trouble Clef spots Alya's party, where rock music is playing very loud._

**Trouble Clef: **Pesky kids, never think about their elders. Besides, playing music that loud is a violation. And it's not even the blues or jazz.

_Trouble Clef is about to blast everyone when her hand is stopped by a yoyo. She looks back with hatred and sees Ladybug._

**Mylene: **Look, it's Ladybug!

_The class starts cheering as Ladybug half-smiles, but then she turns her attention to the akumatized victim._

**Ladybug:** Sorry to burst your bubble, but these kids haven't been breaking the law. You have, though.

_Ladybug fights Trouble Clef. Meanwhile..._

**Adrien:** I need to use the bathroom, guys. I'll be right back...

**Nino:** Dude, you do this all the time and I don't think you ever really use the bathroom.

**Adrien:** But I really need to go this time! Pleaseeeee!

**Nino: **Boy cried wolf, dude. What if I walk in the bathroom and you're not there? What's to show me that you were really there?

**Adrien: **The smell? Come on, man.

**Nino:** Fine.

_Adrien rushes to the portable bathroom and Plagg flies out._

**Plagg:** Your friend is really protective, kid.

**Adrien: **Yeah, well, could you just breathe in here for a few minutes so it looks like I-

**Plagg: **Okay. Cover your nose.

_Adrien covers his nose as Plagg's smelly breath envelops the whole place. Adrien's face contorts in disgust._

**Adrien:** *through clenched teeth* Plagg, claws out!

_Adrien transforms and peeks his head out the door. The coast seems to be clear, and he can't see Nino anywhere, so he sneakily walks out but bumps into something. Or rather someone._

**Nino:** Nice going, Agreste. Thought that _the_ Cat Noir would be a little more stealthy than that.

_Nino grins._

**Cat Noir:** You were standing out here the whole time?

**Nino: **Yep, and you were caught right in the act. Why didn't you tell me before? I would've covered for you.

**Cat Noir**: Don't tell anyone, please?

**Nino:** Don't worry, I got your back. Why don't you help your lady?

**Cat Noir: **Huh? Oh, right. Thanks, Nino!

**Nino: **You're welcome, bro!

_Cat Noir searches for Trouble Clef, who isn't far away. She has cornered Alya and Ladybug is nowhere to be found._

**Trouble Clef: **Maybe this will teach you to show some respect!

_Trouble Clef is about to blast Alya with her powers._

**Ladybug: **No!

_Ladybug jumps in front of Alya and gets hit. She secretly hands Alya the fox miraculous. Alya nods and runs in another direction. Ladybug regains her composure and stands up._

**Ladybug: **Now you're really starting to _bug_ me.

**Cat Noir:** *thinks* Now that I think about it, it was really obvious that Marinette was Ladybug. She was always so protective of Alya.

_Trouble Clef's blast knocks Cat Noir back to reality. Ladybug is dodging her attacks, and lands next to Cat Noir._

**Ladybug:** I think the akuma is in her badge, you?

**Cat Noir:** No, that's the only thing that seems out of place. Let's go.

**Ladybug: **Hold on. We're getting nowhere. Lucky charm!

_A gramophone drops into her hands. She looks around, and finds an old jazz record in a music shop. Rena Rouge drops in at that moment._

**Ladybug:** You came at the right moment. I'll be right back. Could you make an illusion of a jazz band? But not yet, okay?

**Rena Rouge:** Got it.

_Ladybug comes back in a few minutes with the record._

**Ladybug: **If you would be so kind?

**Rena Rouge:** *grinning* Got it. Mirage!

_Rena Rouge creates the illusion as Ladybug plays the record on the gramophone. Trouble Clef listens to it and goes towards the "band", intrigued. She is completely oblivious._

**Ladybug: **Cat Noir, time to do what we do best.

_Cat Noir nods and grins. Ladybug ties up Trouble Clef with her yoyo._

**Cat Noir:** Cataclysm!

_Cat Noir uses his cataclysm on the akumatized victim's badge and releases the akuma. Ladybug purifies it, and throws the gramophone in the air._

**Ladybug: **Miraculous Ladybug!

_Everything returns to normal. Cat Noir runs away and detransforms. Ladybug goes with Rena Rouge someplace else and retrieves the fox miraculous. Ladybug quickly zips away and detransforms. Alya goes back to the party as Marinette gives the miraculous to Master Fu. She goes to the party, Alya's gift in hand. She arrives. Alya and everyone else looks at her._

**Alya: **Where were you?!

**Marinette:** I-

**Alya:** No! I don't want anymore of your excuses! I know you've been lying to me! Don't you trust me?

**Marinette: **Of course I trust you! I-

**Alya: **Then tell me the truth!

**Marinette:** I can't!

**Nino:** Babe, maybe she really can't-

**Alya:** Shut up, Nino! It really hurts, Mari. Where were you when I was about to get hit by that akuma?! It's my birthday!

**Marinette:** Alya-

**Alya:** No! If you can't trust me, then I'm afraid we can't be friends anymore.

_Marinette's eyes turn grey as Alya glares at her, tears running down her cheeks. Marinette stares at her best friend, broken, and manages to say one last thing before Alya runs away._

**Marinette: ***mutters* Happy birthday.

_She hands the gift to Alya, and she runs away. Marinette walks in the opposite direction. The whole class, including Chloe, watches, shocked. Adrien tenses up, fearing the worst._

And yet the next part of your story has come and gone, and you await more. It will come. Patience, patience. 


	16. That's The Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Disney references are adamant and heroes find who they are.

And now, for the best part. Would you like to hear it? Of course you would, that's why you just checked. Now read. Don't mind me, I'll just be here. I said read!

_An hour later..._

**Alya:** *through text* nino?

**Nino: **hey

**Alya:** i feel awful i shouldnt have said that to mari

**Nino:** i dont know if this is the right word to use but she was heartbroken

**Alya:** i know... i just... lost it

**Nino: **i think she did too

**Alya:** what?

**Nino:** not like, temper tantrum kind of lose it, the color just drained from her face, and her eyes too, it was actually rlly scary

**Alya: **im a monster

**Alya:** i messed up. big time. i dont think she'll ever forgive me for it

**Nino:** dont say that, everyone loses their cool at times

**Nino:** maybe just this time it was a little too much?

**Nino:** just a little bit? i mean, im not against you or anything, but you really hurt her feelings and it might have been a little overboard. some secrets are best kept secrets, ya know?

**Alya:** it was too much, i need to apologize, i didn't mean anything that i said to her, honestly! it just slipped out and i flipped out and i freaked out and i was so hurt. i want to be her friend, and ill be there for her, and im really sorry i did that to her

**Nino: **why are you telling me this? tell her. she needs to hear it

**Alya:** okay

_Alya sighs and exits the chat with Nino. She goes to text Marinette._

**Alya:** marinette?

_Five minutes later..._

**Alya:** im sorry

_Ten minutes later..._

**Alya:** i know you might not want to talk to me, but im really, really sorry. i just kind of blew up but i didnt mean any of it, i promise you, can we be friends again?

_No answer. After half an hour of staring at her screen, Alya starts to get worried._

**Alya:** mari?

**Alya: **mari? where are you?

**Alya: **mari?!!

**Alya:** marinette!!

**Alya: **please answer!!!

**Alya: **this better not be a joke...

**Alya: **you're messing with me, right? this is a prank? and you will laugh and things will be alright... right? pls answer

**Alya: **marinette, please!!!!!

**Alya:** MARINETTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Alya shuts off her phone and tenses up, hugging her knees to her chest. She knows things aren't going to be good._

**Nino: ***through text* hi

**Adrien: **hi

**Nino:** do you think shes gonna be okay?

**Adrien: **im not sure. if im honest, im really scared for her. i want her to be alright, and i sure hope so

**Nino:** well, i bet youll be able to fix everything

**Adrien:** and why is that?

**Nino: **because youre cat noir

**Adrien:** ladybug's usually the one that fixes everything, not me

**Nino:** but wasn't it you who convinced her to stay?

**Adrien: **i guess... can we not talk about this? im more worried about marinette than me and my secret

**Nino: **yeah... when her eyes changed color, it sent chills down my spine, dude. i hope shes okay. what if she gets akumatized?

_Adrien stares at the text his friend just sent him. He sighs dejectedly._

**Adrien:** *thinking* It's going to be much worse than that.

**Plagg: **You okay, kid?

**Adrien:** What if she flips out and turns into Umbra again?

**Plagg: **That would be worse than getting akumatized...

**Plagg:** *thinking* Tikki, please tell me you can do something?

_At Marinette's home..._

_Marinette stares blankly at the wall. The shadows come to her and she lets them. She is standing in her living room, staring at the picture of her and her parents. She looks down at a picture of her and Alya which is in her hand. She trembles and the picture drops to the floor. She does, too._

**Marinette: ***thinks* I lost everyone. Maman, Papa, and now her... Adrien doesn't even like me, so who do I have left?

**Tikki:** Marinette, fight it!

**Marinette: **What's the point, Tikki? It doesn't matter.

**Tikki:** Yes, it does! Or something horrible will happen!

**Marinette: **Something more horrible than what is already happening?

_She starts to laugh._

**Marinette: **Come at me, shadows, I surrender! I'm done fighting!

_Marinette transforms._

**Tikki:** No! Marinette, don't worry, I'll-

_Umbra catches Tikki in her hand._

**Umbra: **She's saying not to fight for her.

**Tikki:** But-

_Umbra tightens her grip. Tikki begins to suffocate._

**Umbra:** But nothing. Are you worried about her memories? Oh well. They will be overtaken in three...

_Tikki's eyes widen in horror as Umbra's black eyes turn white like full moons. She cackles._

**Umbra:** *grinning* Two...

_Umbra flings Tikki to the side and jumps out the window. She heads for the roof and lands, and her eyes go wild with excitement._

**Umbra: **One!

And now the moment has arrived. Some time ago, I said shadows can overtake you so much that. And then I cut myself off. And now's the time to tell you what I said. The shadows have taken her memories, yes? And now, the shadows are no longer shadows.

_Tikki cowers as her nightmare has come true. The shadows have finally found their time. They are becoming tangible, real, materializing into a monster that is the real Umbra. A black, wispy monster with six red eyes and bared teeth sharp as razors. It grins._

**Umbra:** Thank you, Marinette, I am in your debt, but sadly, you will watch your whole world crash and burn. Grab a cup of coffee while you're at it. **A/N: Anybody get the reference?** And now I am real, just like Malvolia!

_Tikki regains her composure and floats in front of the beast._

**Tikki: **Why don't you go back to the miraculous world where you belong? Lucky charm!

_Tikki is about to blast her light when she is knocked to the ground. Marinette merely stares._

**Umbra:** Sure you're not talking about yourself, sweetheart? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a world to destroy.

_Umbra goes on all fours and leaps off. Almost immediately Marinette and Tikki hear screams. Marinette scrambles down from the roof into her room. The moonlight filters through the windows. It is ironically peaceful, despite the screams coming from the city that is her home._

**Marinette: **I'm not worthy of this.

_She takes off her earrings and throws them across the room. Tikki winces, preparing to be sucked into the miraculous, but the time doesn't come. She looks over at Marinette, who sits on her chaise as silent tears pour down her face. Tikki lifts her chin up._

**Tikki:** Hey.

_Tikki smiles reassuringly as Marinette looks into her eyes._

**Tikki:** Do you want to hear a story? I know a girl. She once stood apart from the crowd. She loved everyone, and they soon came to love and appreciate her. She had many friends. She made and still makes her whole family proud. And even when the world seemed against her, and her life journey left scars, she pushed it all away and trudged forward, and she continued to do so. Because she knows that her people need her.

**Marinette: ***sniffling* They don't need me, they need Ladybug...

**Tikki:** *shakes her head and smiles* Do you know who you are?

**Marinette:** Marinette... a clumsy girl...

**Tikki:** You are Ladybug. Ladybug doesn't make you great, you make her great. Everyone looks up to her because of you. Everyone looks up to you. And they need you to save them.

_Tikki flies over to where the earrings were thrown. She takes them and brings them to Marinette._

**Tikki:** Are you ready?

_Marinette nods. Her hand reaches out to take the miraculous but stops, as if remembering something. She shakes her head and puts them on. Tikki grins._

**Tikki:** Go save Paris, Ladybug.

_Marinette nods and smiles a genuine smile. Tikki feels like it has been forever since she has seen that smile. That warm, hopeful, bright smile that is like a glass of lemonade. That smile that makes all your tension and stress dissipate like another gas. That's the Marinette she has come to know and love. And she's glad it's back._

**Marinette: **Tikki, spots on!

_Marinette transforms and runs onto her bed. She looks up at her trapdoor and leaps up. She jumps off the balcony, grabs the railing and looks out, leaning away. Time for her to move on from her parents' deaths. Time for her to move on from her separation with Alya. From Adrien. From her classmates. From her lies that she swore were meant to protect. She knows she can't change what's already been done, and she doesn't want or need any more reminders of all that's been broken. She isn't going to try to fix what she wants to forget. For now, all she can do is clear the slate, start over, and quiet the voices in her head._ _ **A/N another reference haha anyone get it?** _ _For now, she will fix what she needs to, and make everything right again. She takes a deep breath and grins._

**Ladybug:** I am Ladybug.

And the next part awaits.


	17. A Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some have unexpected twists and turns; tempests inside themselves.

And your favorite person is back. 😉

I watched as they grew more powerful. How? I hear screams. Three people have died in different places. I think it was Nathaneal Kurtzberg, Lila Rossi, and someone else I don't recognize. I don't really care. They were annoying anyway, and I don't care at all if Lila is here or not. I wanted her to die. But people excluding Lila died, even if I don't like them. I was fine before. I was fine when I killed her parents. I was fine when I killed those beggars. I was fine when I stabbed her. Why am I not fine now? I think I know. Because I didn't kill them. It wasn't me, and that's why I feel... ugh, I hate this word... sympathy. But also... disgust? Am I against my own antics? I don't know. This makes no sense anymore. I don't understand. What is this feeling? This feeling that... that... this is wrong? This feeling that I can't just stand by and watch this happen. That I have to do something. That this isn't right. God, I really don't want to be the hero now. I'm the villain that all kwamis and Guardians fear. Then why? Is this something that all humans feel, even if they are sadistic? Do I really have a little humanity in me? That's disgusting. I hate it. But I guess... I have to do something. I don't want to hear those blood curdling screams, as more and more people die. I don't want to see their blood anymore. I hate that the shadows are more powerful and I want to stop them. I hate that in their eyes, I'm powerless. That girl... Marinette, I almost feel bad for her. She was too weak to keep them from growing. Is this my fault? Perhaps. Perhaps part of it is my fault, for torturing her and all that other shit I did. Don't get me wrong, I still hate the girl. In fact, I despise her. However, the one thing I hate more than her is my kin becoming more powerful than me.

This is the secret they've been hiding. Why they turned after I did. Why they overcame the already dark miraculous holders. They gave the shadows extra power with their darkness, and despite what those damned Guardians said, now I know that there will never be a brighter miraculous holder. The ladybug, the turtle, the butterfly, the peacock, they will always be as dark as the others. And so the ladybug was vulnerable. It was the shadows' plan all along. To overthrow the strongest miraculous wielder and thereby overthrow me. They're idiots if they think they can win. And they're definitely idiots if they think they can win against me. Stupid, stupid Entities, when will they learn? Again, I'm struck with my not really newfound realization that I want to do the right thing. I'm not going to push it away. I do want to do the right thing. Strange. Not something I would do at all. My destiny has always been laid out in front of my eyes. See past the tricks of the miraculous world, become "evil", and teach all the wielders and kwamis a lesson. I never saw this coming. What do humans call it? I have no idea.

**Tikki:** *in Ladybug's head* Remember, Marinette, you can do this.

**Ladybug:** Thanks, Tikki.

_She stops to catch her breath and hears two thuds behind her. A third. A fourth. She wheels around, smiling, knowing who the thuds belong to._

**Ladybug: **Hello. Nice to see you arrived.

**Rena Rouge:** This is going to be the toughest akuma yet, but I'm sure we'll get through it! Right?

_Ladybug lets her smile drop. She looks down._

**Ladybug: **It's not an akuma this time, Rena.

**Queen Bee: **What do you mean, it's not an akuma?

**Cat Noir:** It's a lot to explain, and we don't have time. We should get going.

**Carapace:** Speaking of which, the whatever it is is coming this way.

_Ladybug quickly turns around and jumps away in the nick of time. So do the others._

**Ladybug:** You know, Rena, you were right about one thing.

**Rena Rouge: **What would that be?

**Ladybug: **That whatever we're dealing with is going to be the toughest yet.

**Queen Bee: **You got that. But what do we do?

**Ladybug: **Right now, I say we make a plan. Run and try to figure out what we're going to do. Or at least spread out and try and help people that are being attacked.

**Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Cat Noir: **Alright.

_The five heroes spread out. On Ladybug's path, she finds Lila Rossi's dead body. As much as she hated to admit, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She hated Lila._

**Ladybug:** *thinking* At least Umbra did something productive... wait, no! Marinette, stop thinking like that! Even though it is satisfying... No! Stop!

_Ladybug helps people that Umbra is trying to murder. She thinks she spots Kasdeya in the corner of her eye, but when she looks, she disappears._

**Ladybug: ***thinking* What was it Umbra called her? Malvolia? She sounds ancient. But the shadows are also ancient, so I guess she is too?

_Ladybug hears screams that are awfully familiar. They sound like her parents, but she knows that it is just a time slip._

**Ladybug:** *thinking* Why now? This never happened before, so why now? It doesn't make sense. Yes, I've heard their screams in my nightmares, but not in real life. Something must be triggering my memories. It's probably Umbra.

_Meanwhile..._

She isn't noticing me. I have to admit, I slipped away when she looked over at me, but I need her to see me clearly. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I may have known why, but I've forgotten the reason. All I know, for a fact, is that she needs to see me. Why am I hiding? I don't even know. My body probably knows what it's doing but my mind doesn't. Stupid human. It can't let its brain work. So sad that I inhabit a poor, unfortunate soul. I bet that if I had never been in this body, this girl would grow up to be the slowest person in the world. I don't know if this is my fault. I don't know anymore. I don't know if it's my fault Umbra has been released. Was it? Probably. AARGH! Someone give me answers! Why does this happen? I know for a fact that I have to keep moving until she catches me, but what will she think when she sees me? Ugh, I sound like I have a crush on her. Nah, that's Cat Noir. I just don't want her to push me away, because, as much as I hate to admit it, I need her and she needs me to defeat Umbra. As the pathetic humans say, "Bury the hatchet." Or whatever. Put our differences aside and work together as a team. Disgusting. I hate this cheesy stuff. I also hate that I'm being a coward. Arguably, Ladybug is too, but at least she's trying to help. I _want_ to, too, but I'm not doing anything about it. Well, that's a first. Admitting my mistakes. Woo, congrats, Malvolia, pats on the back, a gold star for you! I'm so done with this, but I have to keep going. Maybe when this stupid anxiety that's burrowing in my stomach disappears, I'll be able to call out to her. I'm pathetic, and sadly enough, I feel like I'm being... good.

**Ladybug: ***thinking* Tikki, I keep seeing Kas- no, Malvolia everywhere. It's freaking me out.

**Tikki: ***in Ladybug's head* I'm not sure what's going on, Marinette, but don't worry. It's probably just fear creating visions in your head.

**Ladybug:** Maybe, but I feel like something is going on, Tikki. We just need to stop this damned thing from killing more people.

She's running off again. _No._ Not again.

**Malvolia: **Pest!

_Ladybug turns around mid-air, and redirects her yoyo so she is facing Malvolia._

**Ladybug:** *gritting her teeth* What now?

**Malvolia: **Relax, bug, I'm not here to torture anyone. I'm here to help.

**Ladybug: **And how the hell would you do that? No, why the hell would you do that? You want something, don't you?

**Malvolia: ***gritting her teeth* I can't stand Umbra. I want the shadows to die. I'm here to help.

**Ladybug:** *narrowing her eyes* Why?

**Malvolia:** *grinning* Call it... a change of heart.

And there you have it. A long wait and now I'm back, your favorite narrator. You missed me, right? No, you didn't, I know you didn't. _Au revoir_.


	18. The End's Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our story comes to a close, but the circle is not complete.

It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, not sorry, but narrators can take breaks, too. Actually, no, I take that back. Narrators have free time all day, every day. They are able to do whatever they want at any time, and have no priorities whatsoever. When they don't give parts of their story, they are lazy! *note the sarcasm* Now, I know you have been waiting, but give me some credit. You got everything else on a weekly basis. Everyone needs a vacation and mine is over. Here you go.

_Ladybug lands on a roof where the other superheroes are. They turn to face her, and find she is not alone._

**Rena Rouge:** *narrows her eyes* What are _you_ doing here?

**Malvolia: **Why is everyone against me?

**Cat Noir:** I don't know, maybe because you're known for torturing people?

**Queen Bee:** Can I have a say in this?

**Carapace: **Yeah, what do you think you're doing here? Go to hell!

**Malvolia:** *smirking* And why are you offended about me torturing random people?

_Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace shut up and glare at her. Ladybug waves to get their attention._

**Ladybug:** Okay, I know you guys hate her, I do too, but let's just... put up with her for today.

**Malvolia:** Gee, _Ladybug_, harsh much?

**Ladybug: **Shut up, you said you just wanted to destroy Umbra.

**Queen Bee:** Umbra? That's the name of the thing we're fighting?

**Ladybug:** Yeah...

**Malvolia: **Would you like me to explain?

**Ladybug:** Yeah, I don't have the stamina right now...

**Malvolia:** Are you admitting you're lazy?

**Ladybug:** Can you just...?

**Malvolia:** Okay, okay.

_As Malvolia explains, the heroes minus Cat Noir wince, especially Rena Rouge, who looks like she's going to cry. She leaves out the part about Marinette being Ladybug. To Ladybug's surprise, even Queen Bee's nose turns up her nose in disgust at Malvolia._

**Ladybug: **Are you guys... all right?

**Rena Rouge:** Yeah... let's just defeat this thing.

**Queen Bee: ***mumbles* I can't believe this...

**Carapace:** Can we go?

_Ladybug gulps and nods. It hurts her how the story affected her friends, even her enemy. She suddenly feels cold-hearted and all emotions from before have disappeared._

**Ladybug: **Let's go.

_Ladybug's sudden stone-cold expression attracts Cat Noir's attention. As the team jumps across roofs, he gets closer to Ladybug, away from the rest, so they can't hear._

**Cat Noir: **Are you okay?

**Ladybug:** I'm fine.

_Cat Noir narrows his eyes and goes towards Malvolia, who is teleporting from roof to roof._

**Cat Noir:** Have you noticed-

**Malvolia:** Yeah, effect of me and shadows, Entity stuff.

**Cat Noir: **The hell? You just call it Entity stuff? _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?!_

**Malvolia:** Can you chill? It's too complicated for you to understand and I'm not supposed to tell you anyways. If you want to know, figure it out yourself.

**Cat Noir:** I can't even...

_Cat Noir notices that Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee's faces are all sullen and emotionless._

**Cat Noir:** *thinking* Why is it only them?

**Plagg:** *in Adrien's head* Probably because they all lost something or someone, so Umbra is directly affecting them. Chloe, you know, her mom is a _chienne_ and left, and her dad gives her love through things. Al- Rena Rouge and Carapace probably think they lost Marinette or something. But you know that Marinette is still alive or whatever and your dad is still here.

**Cat Noir:** *thinking* I guess...?

_Malvolia's voice breaks through Cat Noir's thoughts._

**Malvolia: **It's there.

_Silently, Ladybug swings towards Umbra. The rest follow in suit. Malvolia teleports, and even she looks emotionless, contrary to before._

**Cat Noir:** Is this really how that thing changes people...?

**Plagg:** *in Adrien's head* Don't dwell on it, kid. Some topics are better left untouched.

**Cat Noir:** *thinking* Uh... okay?

_Cat Noir observes his team. They all seem to know the dangers they are facing, except him. He sees that they act as if they know the day their loved ones are going to die. Suddenly, he is overcome by memories of his mother. The color drains from his face, as he is dragged into the memories of his past, all the way up to the day his mother disappeared. His face turns grim, replacing the confusion that was there just moments before._

**Plagg:** *in Adrien's head* This is so not good...

**Tikki: ***in Marinette's head* Can anybody hear me?

**Plagg:** What the...? How are you...?

**Tikki:** Good, you can. This is taking a lot of energy so listen up. Remember the tricks I taught you? In case this should happen?

**Plagg:** Got it. I hate Umbra. _Bête salope._

**Tikki:** For once, I'm not going to stop you from cursing. _Elle est un enfoiré._ Whatever. Goodbye! See you on the other side...

**Plagg:** *sighs* See you on the other side...

_Umbra licks its lips in anticipation. Once it is able to get ahold of all their memories, it will reach ultimate power. Who cares for the miraculous? They hold no magic. They are mere pieces of jewelry. It is the wielders that hold the magic, and once it's all gone, hah, you know what will happen. And why not get the other miraculouses as well while you're at it. All five. More power. Umbra watches the heroes as they land in front of her. Including Malvolia. More power! It has already taken half of all of their memories. How easy things become! It snickers and then snarls._

**Umbra:** *sarcastically* Dear friends! How wonderful to see you again! Have you been doing well?

**Malvolia: **Shut the hell up before I rip you to pieces, _chienne_.

**Umbra: **You can't even touch me, _dear_ Malvolia. You never really struck me as a hero anyways. Might as well give up. Then you'll be a true villain. Wasn't it _you_ who started our rebellion?

**Malvolia:** I SAID SHUT UP!!!

_Umbra smirks and continues._

**Umbra: **Ah, and Ladybug! Wonderful seeing you again. It's been... what? One and a half hours? I missed you. And I have to thank you. Like I said, _I am forever in your debt_. It was you, anyway, who gave me this opportunity.

**Ladybug: **You have no right to say a thing... shut your mouth before I smite you.

**Umbra:** Same as always, then? That's why I chose you. So hostile, willing to slice people's throats up. I did almost convince you-

**Ladybug:** I SAID SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!!

**Umbra:** Oh, right! Not supposed to leak your secret, am I? Silly me, let me just-

_Ladybug has had enough. She finds a huge shard or glass and chucks it at Umbra's eye. It passes right through, but Umbra noticeably winces._

**Umbra:** *smirks* You can't touch me.

**Rena Rouge: **But I will!!

_Rena Rouge lunges at Umbra. Magic power accumulates at the end of her flute, and she blasts it at Umbra. She does this continuously as Umbra swiftly dodges. Umbra flings her to the side, slamming her into a wall. She slides down, blood trickling down her face._

**Carapace: **Rena!!

_Carapace glares at Umbra, shooting daggers into the shadows that make it whole._

**Umbra:** You're actually helping me! How stupid humans are!

**Queen Bee: **Do you even have a clue to what you're doing? Venom!

_Queen Bee leaps toward Umbra, landing on top of it. The shadows dissipate, and she is left confused. The shadows come back together, forming the shape of her parents. She falters._

**Queen Bee:** Daddy? Mom?

**Umbra:** *as Andre and Audrey* Please come to us, sweetheart. We miss you.

**Queen Bee:** I'm coming!

_Queen Bee drops her weapon and starts racing towards her parents. Ladybug sees the trap and ties Queen Bee up with her yoyo, giving her enough time to reach her. Queen Bee breaks free and attempts to run again, but this time, Ladybug is firmly holding her back with her arms._

**Queen Bee:** Let go of me, Ladybug!

**Ladybug:** It's a trap! Stop, Chloe!

**Queen Bee:** No!

_Cat Noir leaps forward and uses his Cataclysm on Chloe's fake parents. She screams as they disappear and Umbra's form returns. Queen Bee shoves her unused Venom into Umbra, crying. The power has no effect, and now both Cat Noir and Queen Bee have only a few minutes left before they detransform. Cat Noir leaves._

**Carapace: **You have nerve, dude. Hurting my friends like that? Go to freaking hell!!

_Carapace runs towards Umbra, continuously throwing his shell. Umbra passes through him and Rena Rouge multiple times, leaving them bleeding from cuts and wounds. Cat Noir and Queen Bee come back, fighting alongside Ladybug and Malvolia, but their attacks leave no effect on Umbra. Umbra, however, is free to do whatever it pleases. The whole team is left a bloody mess on the ground, from Umbra's shadows, knives that magically formed, and losing their footing. Their kwamis are also weak, using almost all of their energy keeping their owners from death. Ladybug slowly opens one eye, and catches sight of Umbra towering over her. Cat Noir sees this, and laughs dryly._

**Cat Noir:** No light at the end of the tunnel this time, huh?

**Ladybug:** Heh... yeah...

_Something suddenly comes to Ladybug's mind._

**Ladybug:** *thinking* Light? What did Tikki say when Umbra overcame me? Lucky charm? Lucky charm!

_Ladybug jumps up, startling Umbra. Umbra smirks and floats back._

**Umbra:** Come at me, pest.

**Ladybug:** *growling* With pleasure... Lucky charm!

_Ladybug's hands swarm with the powerful magic, and Umbra shrinks in fear, but it slowly grows back, in an attempt to envelop Ladybug._

**Ladybug:** Shut up and enjoy the ride.

_Ladybug lunges at Umbra, the magic at maximum._

**Ladybug:** Goodbye.

Yes. Goodbye. Until we meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfictions are the strangest creations because they rarely ever in the shadows. Well, how about one that leaves you in the dark? 
> 
> Sorry for the puns, I am the cocky. stupid author! Enjoy this fanfiction, you bozos! Have a nice life!


End file.
